


Not Jealous, Just Homesick

by iWroteAStoryForSomeReason



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Will Byers, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Not What It Looks Like, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad Will Byers, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Twins, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWroteAStoryForSomeReason/pseuds/iWroteAStoryForSomeReason
Summary: El thinks Will hates her until she finds out he just needs to adjust to life again. But of course they can't catch a break. When one problem ends another one begins.Or: Will is homesick, misses Hop the most, has powers, a connection to El and they find Hopper, Billy, Martin Brenner and the demogorgan with said powers. And El gets her powers back as well of course.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Life In The City

**Author's Note:**

> El and Will are connected because they're twins but don't know. Also, I decided to say screw it and this is going to be set in the 80s with technology from 2020 or around that area. Also, also instead of selling the house, Will convinced Joyce to either rent it out or tear it down and rebuild it bigger and better based off of a design of his, as well as build new homes on the property.  
> They're rebuilding! That's important for future chapters.  
> Don't ask what's up with Joyce becoming a nurse because I honestly don't know. The idea literally just popped in my head lol.  
> Will and El also lost a quite a bit of height and are both standing at 4"9 because why not. I love shirt people btw for some odd reason. So go ahead and judge me because I'm already judging myself. Lol

Will has powers. El knows this.

The Byers moved two hours away from Hawkins to Indianapolis, taking El with them. They moved into a beautiful two story, four bedroom home. Much bigger than their old home. Than the cabin. El's room was bigger than she could have ever imagined. Everything was bigger than before. Her room, the bathroom, the kitchen, where a giant island sat in the middle of the room, ovens built into the walls and a massive double doored frigde. The _house_. Everything outside seemed larger than life in comparison to the little town of Hawkins. Everything was different. There were more buildings and parks than she’s ever seen. And her school was much bigger than Hawkins High. The City was a different place for her with people and things being much busier; louder. It was all a little too overwhelming for such a small, quiet person such as herself.

Before the move there was worry of money and jobs. That was when Joyce revealed the real reason for their tight budget before the lab. Despite she and Jonathan working low paying jobs, and needing to be there for Will, she still found the time and money (saved throughout the years), to go to school. Prior to her decision to move, she was going to become a nurse in Hawkins General's emergency room. Now she’s planned to transfer to the emergency room in the hospital close to their new home. The news of moving was already too much for them, but to find out she kept such a big secret caused grave stress, and wonder of what else she may be hiding. Jonathan was most upset. Upset that she didn’t tell him. Upset that she put so much pressure on her self for so long. Upset that he could’ve stepped up more, but didn’t. El and Will stayed silent. Both of them confused, angry and saddened all at once.

Upon arriving in Indianapolis, Joyce and Jonathan had a plan. Joyce would work morning shift at the hospital, Jonathan would go to community college, doing freelance photography between school and home life, and El and Will, go to school together. When the school year began, El had taken multiple tests to see where she stood academically. Fortunately for her, thanks to her father and friends, she wasn’t too far behind. However she would need a few weeks of after school tutoring, which Jonathan offered to help her out with, volunteering Will’s time as well, though he didn’t respond. Everything seemed to be going ok for them. Everything went as planned. Work, school, family. Will and El were immediately branded as twins the moment they stepped foot on school property. And though they never communicated, they stuck together, having the same classes. Everything seemed be going ok.

It had been two and a half, nearly three months since they moved. Thanksgiving came and went. She got to see Mike again. And Christmas was her first, pretty amazing, albeit a little sad without him. Joyce and Jonathan had gone out of their way to buy her as much as possible. Clothes, games, school supplies, things for her new room, a phone, you name it. They treat her like their own. Everything the two of them did made her feel welcomed and part of the family. And Will? Well, Will doesn’t talk to her.

Joyce treats her like she birthed her. Comforts her, yells, shares fun stories from her past, just as she does with the boys. El's even taken up on calling her 'mama'. And no matter where they go, or what they do, Jonathan always lets it be known that she’s his little sister. There are moments when El feels she’s never felt more at home. But the feeling never lasts; always being replaced with guilt and betrayal. He meant the world to her, and she felt as though it was a slap in the face if she ever liked her new home better than the cabin. But it definitely beats being out on her own. She loves having people who care and will be there for her, let alone a mother and brother. And Will? Well, Will doesn’t talk to her.

They never spent time together when they lived in Hawkins. And the only interaction they’ve had was three years ago, when Will was in the Upside Down.  
El thinks he doesn’t like her, though Jon was sure to get that thought of her head. “Just give him a bit more time, everything’s still changing at a really fast pace.” He had said. And El listened. But she couldn’t help feeling the remains of it lingering in the back of her mind. She thought about trying to talk to him. But any time seemed to be a wrong time. He was either sad or angry, but always quiet. He always wore a sad look, El noted. It made her feel down, every now and then.

Being referred to as twins immediately upon arrival, they quickly found themselves being dragged into a friend group made solely of all the twins in the school. They always sat together; El and Will. Close. Quiet. The others ask. Ask why they never split up while outside of class. Why they never talk to each other; but those of them in the group. El laughs, making the same lame joke every time. “Don’t all twins have a telepathic bond? Or is just us?” She says, gesturing her hand between herself and Will. “We don’t need to speak out loud!” They all laugh, missing the sad look Will gives her each time. It’s like the more she makes the joke, the bigger those hazel eyes get. The more she sees just how hurt he is. Broken. Quiet.

El feels a pull looking into those eyes. Like he was trying to speak to her. Trying to reach out. She felt hopeful for a moment. At the possibility of him speaking to her. That hope suddenly faded into foolishness. Even if he did want to speak to her, she didn’t have her powers, let alone the ability to communicate one on one with someone telepathically, without going into the void.

Yet his eyes pleaded. Pleaded for her to hear him. Pleaded for her to understand. To be patient with him.

Her heart sunk as he turned back to his lunch, eyes glossy. El had a sudden feel of betrayal. She was now confused, but didn’t have time to process it as the table began pulling the two of them back into conversation. They both fully turned their attention back on their friends, chatting away. And although Will spoke to them with a smile, as though nothing happened, El could tell he wasn’t ok. Quiet yes, but different.

He wouldn’t look at her for the rest of the day. She thought of trying to get his attention on the bus ride home, but didn’t know what she’d even say if he gave her the time.

As soon as they got home, Will went to his room, closing the door behind him. The betrayal grew stronger, clashing with guilt. El felt a connection to Will. Felt as if their souls had collided, causing them to feel each other’s emotions. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like feeling like she hurt his feeling’s. So knowing for sure hurt more than it should’ve. After saying hello to a busy Mama, and asking if she needed any help with dinner, to which she got a small, “No, that’s okay sweetie. Thanks for the offer though.”, El ran up the stairs, ready to change into her pajamas, missing Mama ask how her day was. Once she changed she walked over to her desk, only to hear Will’s muffled sobs coming quietly through her wall.

Guilt. Sadness. Anger. Betrayal.

She couldn’t help it nor could she fight it. She’s been trying to overcome it all day, but it’s too powerful. El collapses on her bed, allowing herself to shed a few tears, tears that turn into quiet sobs. It becomes apparent to her in this moment, that these aren’t her feelings. These aren’t her tears.


	2. There's a Lot More You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El wakes up after a nap and learns a fact about Will.

El opened her eyes and looked around the room confused. She wasn’t aware she had fallen asleep. The room was pitch black, but the light from the hallway crept its way underneath the door, her mother and Jonathan’s voice filling the silence.

Ready to get out of bed, El hesitated. Looking to her left she stared down her wall. She heard movement on the other side. Wanting to get up, but not being able to move, El contemplated her next course of action carefully. She could either ignore all of her feelings and risk talking to him, or she could ignore him. El stared harder at the wall. Before she could move a muscle, Jonathan walked into the room. “Hey sleepyhead!” He walked over to her as she gave him a sleepy wave. It was still dark in the room. The only light was from the hall lights that were making their way in through the now opened door. In the semi darkness, she could see him holding something.  
“Hey.” She replied groggily. Turning on her bedside lamp, Jon handed her a plate of food. “You and Will both fell asleep. Kind of freaked mom out, but she’s fine.” “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Picking up the fork, El took a small bite. “I guess today just really got to me. Even though it was the….. average day…it was, it was just overwhelming?” She said in-between bites.

Jon laughed. A lot louder than he meant to, judging by his reaction. El furrowed her brows, still too sleepy to react to much, and confused as to why what she said was so funny to him. “What?” She asked. Jonathan cleared his throat, trying to hide his small smile. “Nothing….” He looked to the floor. “Jonathan.” He looked back up to her. “El I promise, it’s nothing.” The smile never left his face. “Jonathan.” Her voice was stern, the drowsiness leaving her system. “What?! Stop looking at me like that!” El resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother’s antics. He knew he was being annoying.

“Stop laughing with that stupid smile and tell me what’s so funny!” Usually, El has to pause in between her words to gather her thoughts, so it didn’t come as a surprise to her when she not only shocked Jon, but herself with her outburst. “Ok, fine! Its just that, I heard a lot of people view you and Will as twins and-“ He cut himself off.

“And?” El was leaning towards him as he stared at her floor. He looked back up at her, a more serious look in her face. “And, I’ve noticed that the two of you are more alike than you seem to realize. Or at least than I thought.” He paused. “What does that have to do with what I said?” She asked, slowly. “You and Will share a lot of the same habits, and I don’t think you realize that you do." El sat still, waiting for him to go on. “For example, what you just said to me, that made me start laughing, Will said those exact words.”  
Placing her plate aside on her nightstand, El turned so she was fully facing him, a look of disbelief on her face. Sighing, Jon sat next to her on the bed. “You know how you have all of Hop's plaid shirts and you sometimes fall asleep holding one if you’re not wearing it?” He looked at her as she nodded back slowly.

El felt as though her heart had stopped at the mere mentioning of his name. To keep herself from crying again, she nodded once more. Jonathan took a deep breath. El stiffened, regretting her decision to push him to answer. “I keep finding his uniform shirts in Will’s room. And before I came in here , I took Will his food and he was still asleep when I walked in. One of Hop’s shirt’s were underneath his head.

But that’s not the only thing you guys do, there’s a lot more.”


	3. Get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will misses Hop and feels alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using italics, but they didn't go through for some reason. Hopefully it's still obvious for you guys to tell whenever it mentions Hop.

Will has never felt so trapped. He doesn’t want to be a burden on anyone. He doesn’t want to push all of his problems onto friends and family, but he needs an outlet, someone to vent to every once in a while. But the only one who would fully understand, is currently the most sensitive to the subject. The situation. The only thing he could do was hold on to what he had left. What he was given. He took something from everyone. Something to remember them by, even though they’re only a few hours away.

Will remembers fading from the group as a wave of aftershock, following the events of Starcourt, hit them. It was depressing. No one was ok.

El was hurt. She had failed to save Billy. And Hop. She had lost the only father she had ever loved. And the only home she had known. Jonathan was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of working. Nancy tried being there for everyone, for the most part, while trying to survive alongside Jonathan. Mike was always there at the house. Always holding a crying El. Mom kept a sad smile on her face, but he heard her crying to herself at night. Max couldn’t keep her eyes dry. Lucas would sit with her as long as he possibly could.  
And when he was he wasn’t with her, he was trying to comfort his little sister. Guide her through her nightmares. Dustin felt guilty. If he had given the code immediately, things would be different. They could’ve saved Billy. They could’ve saved _him_. Steve was always there for him and Robin. Acting as their rock. Reminding them that they’re safe. But none of them said much to each other. And all of them forgot about Will.

_Will still sees him. Hears his laughter. Sees his truck. But he’s not there. Not there to watch over Hawkins. Not there tell Mom everything will be ok. No there to protect them from themselves._

_He silently gave up his room on his own, moving to the couch. El and Mike stayed in there all day, sometimes the others would join in. Will stayed on the couch, feeling like a third party in his own home. Mom and Jonathan worked all hours of the day, and stayed with El during the night. They never had time for anything else. Never had time for him. Whenever the party came over, they made a beeline for her. So Will did the only thing he could. He grew quiet._

...........

_Mom said they were moving. Moving into the city two hours away. She revealed a few secrets, argued with Jonathan over her health and well-being, then they cleaned up dinner, breaking up the family meeting. Will was hurt. Why would she do this to them?_

_El was quiet. Understandable. He watched as she silently made her way back to the bedroom, tears streaming down her face. Mom and Jonathan rushed to her aid immediately, closing the door behind them._   
_Will turned off all of the lights, ready for bed. Falling asleep seemed to take an eternity, but he managed. Only to wake up two hours later._

_Getting off the couch, he walked over to Jonathan’s door, opening it slowly. The room was empty. So he did the same with Mom’s. She wasn’t there either. Will stood in the doorway, fearing they may have left him and El for a bit. But the thought faded quickly when he opened El’s door. Jonathan slept in the chair next to the bed. And Mom laid in the bed, holding El as she did Will the previous year, bringing up old, but still raw, memories. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, with a sigh, Will went back to the couch to get a few more hours of sleep. But of course he couldn’t sleep. In fact he couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating, and he needed to get out._

_Running quietly to the bathroom, he tried looking at his reflection in the mirror. But he couldn’t see himself due to the tears. When did he start crying?_

_Despite knowing that rain was coming down pretty heavily, he decided some fresh air was the best momentary solution. But he was wrong. It was the worst move for him to make._   
_Staring at the lawn, he saw a faint silhouette of a truck. His truck. But , it wasn’t really there, was it? He just hallucinating. Right?_

_“Where are you, Hop?” He didn’t mean to say those words. He didn’t mean to quicken his already short breaths. “Where are you!”_

_Will felt as if the outside world was closing in on him. It was all so much. It was too much. He started running. He didn’t mean to go full panic mode, it just happened, and he needed a way out. Fast! So he continued running in nothing, but his pajamas. Running to nothing. Or so he thought._

_The rain wasf much heavier now, flooding the streets, soaking through his clothes, making his skin clammy in the heat . With each step he collected mud and wood chips on his bare feet, washing them off in every puddle he stomps in. But he didn’t notice._

_At first, he didn’t know where he was going. Wasn’t sure for how long he had been running, until he came up on the familiar structure._

_Staring at it blankly, he decided to go in. There were bugs everywhere, and the rain soaked through the wood, coming from the holes in the ceiling and wall. Will’s body shook with quiet sobs as his body moved through the wreckage of furniture. Walking into the room he felt like he had been punched. He never spent much time in the cabin, or with him this last few months, but it hurts worse than he ever could’ve imagined. Screaming out into nothingness, Will grabbed any and all of his work shirts he could find_.

The last thing he could remember from that night was collapsing on the bed. Exhausted. He held all of the shirts close, as he drifted off into an uneasy rest. Creating a new grieving habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the passage so it showed where the italics were used.


	4. There's a Pull: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El feels a connection, but is still wary of talking to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El felt a connection earlier on when she and Will were at school, this is he pov of that night.

El sat in the bed, staring at the wall. Jonathan had just left the room after talking to her. She had no idea how upset Will was over Hop. She thought she and Mama were the only ones. It made her feel more compelled to talk to him. But of course, her mind filled with doubt.

She thought of just going to bed. It’s been a long day anyways. So she got ready to do so. Going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she couldn’t get the need to talk to him off of her mind. So much so, that she couldn’t focus on a task as simple as brushing her teeth. Reaching for the toothpaste, she knocked over a plastic cup she hadn’t noticed. It had blue soda in it. Wondering why it was in the bathroom in the first place, she picked it up. To her dismay, she dumped out what was left in the cup, through a hole in the bottom. ‘So that’s why it was in here?’ Sighing, she looked around for a towel. “Why is this even in here? And why wasn’t it in the sink?” She muttered to herself, taking in the still drying stain occupying a corner of the sink.

Now frustrated, El wandered out to the hallway and into the laundry room, grabbing the first towel off the floor that she sees. Walking back to the bathroom, her eyes find their way to Will’s door. She stopped in the middle of the hall, her eyes lingering. The want to go to the door was heavy. Heavier than earlier. She felt like her want was being overpowered by something else.

El shudders as she feels it again. The pull. The need for understanding and the want to be given a chance. A chance for what though? ‘Be patient'. Confused, El looks behind herself expecting to see someone behind her. ‘Please'. It was barely a whisper, and if she hadn’t been so focused on the pull, she would’ve missed it. “Hey El, could you bring down the cup in the bathroom? And be careful, Jonathan out a hole in the bottom!” Mama yelled from downstairs. El turned her attention towards the stairs before moving toward the entrance of the bathroom, peeking at the floor dressed in blue. “Um, I think it’s a little too late for that. It wasn’t even in the sink!” She yelled back. “Please don’t tell me it’s all over the place?” She heard.

She opened her mouth to respond, wiping the counter down. Preparing to place the towel on the ground, her train of thought was cut off by her body involuntarily turning itself around, as if on instinct. Looking ahead, she met his eyes. He was standing in his doorway, and he looked, frightened? They were bigger than she had ever seen. Like they belonged to a small child.

“Did it actually spill everywhere?” Jon asked from the top of the stairs. As be made his way to her, she turned towards the spill. “Yeah.” She said, slightly annoyed at his appearance. “Next time please put it in the sink. Or take it to the kitchen.” She suggested. Jonathan turned on the faucet as Mama began yelling at him for something he apparently forgot to do. Everything grew loud all at once. Becoming more annoyed than she meant to, she pushed past Jonathan, the towel still in her hand. The annoyance was overpowered by something else she couldn’t quite place, the pull fading.

Turning around, El watched as Will retracted back into his room. The pull was completely gone now, and she couldn’t feel anything aside from her own irritation. Feeling beyond frustrated, she shoved the towel into Jon’s stomach the moment he turned around in the doorway. Ignoring his confusion she rushed past him heading towards her own room, slamming the door behind her.

El wanted to cry. She wanted to scream at the world for being so cruel. She felt like she was beginning to get somewhere. Like she’d make progress, whether she went to him or he came to her. She thought things start looking up soon enough.

What a fool she was.

Holding back tears, she found herself staring at the wall. She felt like she all of her emotions were attacking her at once. Like she’d explode if she didn’t do something about it right here; right now. She still didn’t know if she was strong enough to talk to him. Or ready. But she needed to do something to justify her feelings.

Taking in a deep breath, El walked over to her wall. Feeling too indecisive, she didn’t try calling out to him. Instead she softly put her forehead and left hand against the cool surface.

The pull was back.

She felt accomplished. Accomplished enough to where she felt contempt. Calm. Accomplished enough to where a small smile began to tug at her lips. Like all of her problems and worries faded in that moment.

Little did she know, that Will mirrored her on the other side.


	5. There's a Pull: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his first interaction with his powers, but doesn't realize he has them, and he considers telling El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have part two out earlier, but I kept distracted. But here you go and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

Jonathan had left Will to eat in peace. As much peace as he’d ever get. He looked at the wall to his right. She hurt him today. He knew she didn’t mean it, bit she did. Trying to take his mind off of his emotional problems, he turned his TV on, hoping to find anything to distract himself. Settling in a random cartoon he began eating. He made it halfway through before he became nauseous. Police officers. He had changed the channel at some point, bored of the cartoon. He flipped through multiple before stopping on another random one. Officers. Going out to calls. Protecting their city.

Placing his plate on his nightstand, he quickly turned on his lamp, turning the TV off.

Once it was off, he saw them for a moment.

He saw Max, sitting on her brother bed, sobbing. He saw Lucas talking to Erica, calming her down after another nightmare. He saw Dustin, sitting in his living room on the phone. He saw Steve, on the other end, comforting him the way he does best. He saw Robin, trying to hold back the tears as sobs shook through her. He saw Nancy, sitting on her bed, visibly sad, holding a picture of Johnathan. And he saw Mike, rebuilding the blanket fort.

He wasn’t surprised about it. He sees them in anything that gives off a reflection.

Getting out of bed, he checked the time on his phone. 8:53. ‘There’s no point in getting up.’ He thought, deciding going back to bed was the best option.

Looking down at himself, he realized he was still in his school clothes. He walked over to the closet, searching for the most comfortable pajamas he owns. Upon selecting a random pair, something fell from the back of the closet. It was a black box. There were papers threatening to spill out, restricted by several strands of tape. Spotting it on the floor, will automatically knew what it was. It was everything he wanted. As well as everything he wanted to forget.

He drew them. All of them. Every one and every thing he’s come across in the past three years. He sees them a lot. And Every time he does, a new drawing makes its way into the box. Throwing his day clothes in his basket after trading them out for night clothes, he picks it up.

Everything began rushing at him once more. Barb is gone. Bob is gone. Billy’s gone. And Hop. Hop is gone. ‘The man who listened to your mother when no one else would. The man who brought you back to life. Who kept you and your friends safe. Who kept your Mom happy. Who loves you for who you were. And he sacrificed himself for you. For them. For the world. And now he’s gone.’

Will threw the box back into the shadows, panic rising within him faster by the second.

He was beginning to feel trapped again. Suffocating.

Knowing he’d regret it, he turned back towards the blackened screen of the TV. At first there was nothing. Just darkness, waiting to swallow him up. He thought back to every time he saw someone else where his reflection should stand. It happened often.

The very fist time he thought he had been hallucinating. But as I began being an everyday occurrence, he chose to ignore it, not wanting to be reminded. He didn’t know what they meant. Why they were seeing them. ‘Are they happening in real time? Are they now memories?’

So lost in thought, almost missed his next episode. Giving it his full attention, he became confused. Staring back at him wasn’t Max, or Mike, or Lucas, Erica, Steve, Dustin, Robin, or Nancy. It wasn’t even Billy or Hop.

It was Brenner. Martin Brenner.

Staring back at him was the man responsible for their troubles. Trauma. The man who killed all of those kids for science. Who damaged El from the say she was born, until she broke free. Pushed her too far, causing her to open the gate. Ultimately ruining their lives.

He sat in a prison cell. Dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. He looked miserable. Tired. ‘At least he’s in prison.’ Will thought to himself. Brenner sat on a small cot, a horrified look on his face. Will chuckled lightly to himself. ‘So he does have feelings. Or he’s at the very least capable of feeling something.’

Brows furrowing, Will looked on as someone walked into the room. A guard? Brenner looked up at the man from his sitting position. “I don’t know what more you want from me! I didn’t know anyone would close the gate!”

‘What is happening? Why can I hear this? Who is he talking to?’

His mind is racing. He doesn’t understand why he would see something like this. Where was he? And who was the guard?

The guard began speaking and Will’s heart dropped into his stomach. Russian. The guard was speaking Russian.

Will was frozen in fear as panic rushed through him.

'Why am I seeing this?! Who is that man? I thought Brenner was dead? Was the a body? And how did he end up in Russia? Did he tell them? Obviously Will! He literally just said he didn’t know we’d close the gate.’

His mind was racing so fast, his thoughts overlapped each other.

‘I have to tell El.’

The image faded away as he continued questioning the event. Was this a vision? Was what he was seeing important? Will couldn’t slow the aggressive thumping in his chest. Nor could he stop the tears from steaming down his face. He didn’t bother trying.

‘I need to tell El.’ He thought again, more urgently.

Thinking of El, he felt something. Something tugging at the back of his mind. Like she was already there, trying to reach out to him. It made him smile a bit. Even without her powers, she knows when she’s needed for comfort and the such.

Will suddenly felt scared. ‘Why would I tell El first? It was Brenner for God’s sake William!’ Scared was an understatement. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think straight once again. ‘What would she say? How would she even reacted, that man’s the reason she’s the way she is!’

Will began crying again. He felt completely useless in this situation. Like he was between two options, and they both wanted his pick.

But there was a pull.

She was there and she wanted to talk to him, he felt. Giving the door a watery smile, Will walked over to it. But he couldn’t open it. He couldn’t. ‘Deep breath, Will. In through your nose, out through your mouth.’ Mom’s words echoed through his head. He did so, decided to follow her advice.

‘I can’t tell her. Not now. I don’t even know how she’ll react, let I alone if that was real.’

Will took another feel breath. Noting how dry his mouth was, he decided he’d go get water and wrap his plate for later instead. ‘Waiting’s good anyway. If it’s not real, then there’s no need for anyone to know it even happened. And if it _is_ real, then I can wait to see if there’s anymore. It’s like evidence.’ His mind was made up.

Moving closer to the door, he was ready to step out. He forgot immediately that he forgot his food, but it didn’t matter. He stopped. Something weird was happening.

He could see her through the door. She as trying to reach out to him, and he could see her. He wanted to tell her what he saw, but couldn’t bring himself to stress anyone out, even if it was for good reasons.

'Be patient.’ He watched her turn around in the hall, visibly confused. ‘Please.’

He doubted she could hear him. She didn’t even have her powers, and she admitted that she couldn’t read people’s minds, he once overhead.

But he saw her face. She definitely heard.

Will just stood frozen next to the door. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t even leave my room.’ He was already freaking out about being able to see her through the wall, the thought and sight overtaking every other thought. But the Brenner situation came back to him, reminding him of why he was originally standing next to the door. Lost in thought, he didn’t realize Jonathan coming into the hall. He didn’t want to leave the room, but he really needed water and to put his food away.

Sighing, he knew there was no way out. Whether he spoke to her or not, he had to leave the room. Using Jonathan as a distraction for a quick second, he took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the journey down the stairs, mentally and physically tired. Taking another deep breath, he quietly opened the door, forgetting his food. Taking a step, he froze again. She had turned around immediately.

He was staring into her eyes.

He couldn’t move or breath. Feeling his eyes widening and heart racing, he tried to.

“Did it actually spill everywhere?” Jonathan was a the top of the stairs. Something had spilled. Will took note of the towel in El's hands.

Mom started yelling something loudly, Jonathan replying just as loudly. Will was in full panic mode now. He needed to get out. El turned her back to him and he took his chance, moving back behind the door. He could feel her eyes on him as he closed it. Rushing back to his bed, he sat down. He couldn’t seem to calm down. Breathe.

Her door slammed.

He saw her again, through her wall, trying not to cry. Becoming curious, he watched as she walked over to the wall separating them, placing her head and palm against it. Will smiled. ‘She wants to talk to you.’ He thought. He thought about her, enough to where he felt the tug. The pull. Walking over to the wall, he mimicked her actions, mirroring her. Calm. Will’s smile brightened, becoming much larger.

She had a small smile on her face.

She was happy.


	6. There's a Pull: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day at school, El settles down on the phone with Mike. But after Jonathan suggests she let Will get a few words in, she explodes, saying things that can potentially ruin what little she has left in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard to write, but I felt like there needs to be a bigger build up to Will and El talking to each other. Now she'll have to sit down with him to apologize. Hopefully that goes well for her.

El's day was horrible. She just wasn’t feeling it. Will was sick, his body needing physical and mental rest. So she went to school by herself. Sure she had great friends to hangout with, but they were different from him. Not as comforting spiritually.

It’s been three days. Three days since she felt it. Since she felt like he was ready, yet just. As nervous and scared as her.

She wanted to feel it again. To stare into those eyes. But with him on bed rest, she stayed in her own lane, only hanging out with Jonathan and Mama when they were home. The thought of talking to him made her queasy. She had spent their last few days apart thinking about this. Why did she feel so nervous about speaking to him? They’ve known each other for two years. She saved his life three times. So why does she feel so nervous?

'He doesn’t like you.’

It’s foolish , she knows. He tried reaching out to her three times now. He made her feel happier than she’s felt in months, in a simple gesture she couldn’t even see. She knows it’s not true, but she can’t shake the feeling that he feels some type of way about her. That something was keeping him from her.

'He doesn’t like you! He never did.’

Walking into the house after a long bus ride, she ran into Jonathan, who had been tidying up the downstairs. He was on the phone smiling. ‘He’s talking to Nance for sure.’ She thought. Walking past him, she moved into the kitchen. After washing her hands, she made her way to the fridge, ready for something to fill the void within her. “Is Mike home? El just got here.” She heard. Jonathan walked into the living, listening to whatever Nancy had responded with.

“Hey El, wanna talk to Mike?” She turned around, facing away from the fridge. Taking the chicken she’d taken from of her leftovers out of her mouth, she nodded. She hasn’t spoken to Mike much since Thanksgiving, due to him being busy. Every time she calls, he either can’t make it to the phone, or couldn’t stay long. She washed her hands a second time before joining him in the living room, taking the phone.

There was movement in the corner of her eyes.

 _He_ walked down the stairs.

He was getting water. And he looked terrible; pale. Paler than when he was in the Upside Down. Than when he was possessed by the Mind Flayer. Deathly. He almost looked completely dead. He looked like it was taking all of his strength just to stand. She heard the kids in Hawkins would call him “Zombie Boy”. She would get angry whenever she heard someone mention it. And though she never spoke to him, she was always ready to defend him if she heard someone say it in public.

But right now, that’s what he looked like. It was the only way to describe it.

While Jon stepped into the kitchen to check on him, she gave Mike all of her attention. Listening to him, she felt as though they were back in the cabin. Sitting on the bed. Listening to music. Kissing him. Laughing. They were happy. Feeling young and refreshed. Her face started hurting from the smile. Refreshed. She never wanted to be taken out of this moment.

Which is why her smile immediately dropped angrily when Jon spoke up 20 minutes later.

“Hey, you wanna let Will talk to him for a second? Also, you’re killing my battery, make sure you out the phone on the charger when you guys are done.”

She knew he meant well. And it was only going to be for a few minutes. But for some reason, she just didn’t care. Her day had been way too horrible and she didn’t want to give up the time she had with him. So she spoke without thinking.

“No. I haven’t been able to talk to him lately. He’s been too busy whenever I call.”

Jonathan’s brows hit his hairline. He was somewhat too surprised to even respond. Not expecting any type of outburst, he just stared at her, brows raised, and mouth slightly open. He looked to Will who had a similar expression. It changed quickly though. It seemed as though he wanted to say something. But not aloud.

El knew Mike was on the other end, asking if everything was ok. But El couldn’t hear him. Focused. She was staring at Will, trying it apologize with her eyes. But it didn’t matter. He had other plans.

'El'.

She felt the pull. She heard her name.

He was reaching out to her. He was going to talk to her. He did.

El was almost ecstatic. Today was the day they were going to speak to one another. They’ll be like her and Jonathan. They’ll be happier.

She was going to respond, but Mike had called out to her. She remembered how he made her feel before what she’d said. She was back at the cabin with him. She was happy. And he was the one making her happy. She was having a bad day, and _her_ Mike had made it better.

It came without warning. She saw red. She was angry. Seething.

Every time she tried to call him, he was either too busy at home or at school. And she hasn’t seen him since Thanksgiving weekend. She knows it’s selfish. But she needs this. To feel this happy. To feel anything other than sadness and anxiety. The only person who can give that better than Mike was Hop, and he was gone. He was gone and Mike was the only one who could make her feel better.

Will wanted to talk to him. Will wanted to take this away from her.

“No.” She said, louder. “El, Will talks to Mike less than you do because he’s so busy. And the last time he saw him, was the last time we saw him.” Jon said, gesturing between her and himself. “Just give him a few minutes and then you can go back to talking to him until he has to leave.” He added.

“That could literally be any minute now, and you’re keeping me from being able to do so!” Anger. Rage.

“Besides, like you said, he barely talks to him anyways. I doubt Will actually wants to talk to him right now!” She didn’t know why she was so angry. Why all of it seemed to be directed at Will, but she couldn’t turn it off. It’s like after all this time, she finally reached her limit.

......

Mike had to go. His mother needed his help. They were going to the grocery store, then somewhere else. She couldn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. This was exactly her point. El wanted to cry for the millionth time, but she was tired if crying, so she got angrier. Raging.

“This is exactly what I was talking about! He’s going to be busy for the rest of the day, and I can’t call him again!” She was standing up now, screaming. She didn’t have to pause and think about her thoughts, they just came naturally. Tossing Jonathan’s phone at him, she moved towards the stairs behind him. Despite being tired if crying, the tears still fell. She couldn’t nor did she try and stop them. Johnathan said something long-winded that she didn’t hear due to her thoughts clogging her head. But she caught the end of it. “Will loves Mike and cares about him just as much as you do. Honestly more because he’s known him longer!” He said.

It pissed her off. She couldn’t breathe because of the pain in her heart. All of her emotions being worn on her sleeve.

“Really?! Will cares?! Will was barely around to hang out with us last year. And when he was around, all he did was complain! He never wanted to do what everyone else wanted. All he wanted to do was play a game of stupid D&D!” It was getting harder to breathe. “El.” Will called her name. Any other time, especially these past few weeks, El would’ve stopped, eager to listen, for he hasn’t spoken to her in years. But today was different. She just needed to grieve, get her emotions out. Will just so happened to be the unfortunate soul her anger was directed at.

So she did it again. Spoke without thinking.

“No Will, all I wanted was to be happy for once, for five seconds since we moved! But the two of you always ruin it! Besides Jonathan, the only reason Will’s passion for Mike comes anywhere close to mine, is because it’s true what they say about him. Will’s just jealous that the boy he’s in love with wants to talk and hangout with me, instead of him!”

Everything stopped. Even her heart for a second. Something had to of been wrong with her. Maybe she was possessed. She didn’t mean to say that. It’s not even in her nature to say something like that, or her vocabulary.

She looked at Will. He was crying.

Nodding slowly, with an incredulous smile and nasally laugh, he turned away, walking towards the front door.

He left without a word. No coat, no shoes.

He was gone.

El didn’t know what to do with herself. How could she have been so stupid? How could she say something like that to him? Not give him a chance to talk to his best friend?

Will didn’t like her. And now he hates her. 

She ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. What was she going to say to Mama? When she found out she’s gonna hate her as well. She’ll kick her out. She’ll have no place to stay. She can’t make it back to Hawkins on her own. And even if she could, would the other still want her around after they find out?

She just sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Their wall. Forever separated by it now. She’ll never share a moment like that with him again.

She knew what she said, knew she hurt him. And she regrets it.

She needs to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jonathan's perspective as he tries to keep El and himself calm while they look for Will.


	7. There's a Pull: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After notifying their mother, Jonathan tries to tame El and keep her calm as they set out to find Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this'll be the end to there's a pull and the next chapter will be named something else, but I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Jonathan was stressed. Stressed was and understatement. Mom had already been on her way home, but now she’s driving in the snow looking for her youngest.

Jon ran up the stairs, heading for El's room. He didn’t know what to expect when he got there, and he really needs to go find Will, but he had to start with the first problem. Taking it one step at a time. All he knew, was that he didn’t want to be at the end of her next wrath.

She ran into him, having opened the door before he got to it. He watched as she ran down the stairs, her cries being heard all the way in the hall. Taking a peak in her room, he noticed a blindfold and her radio.

She tried looking for him.

Jonathan felt panic rising within him. Her powers were gone. He didn’t know if they’d come back yet. ‘She would’ve said something though right?’

She tried searching for him regardless of whether or not she’d find him. And now she was leaving to find him.

He caught her caught before she could open the door. She was crying aggressively. Hyperventilating.

“El! El, listen! Listen to me! If you wanna find him, you have to calm down! Do you wanna find him?” She nodded as he steadied her by the shoulders. “I need you to take a deep breath, ok? If you can’t calm down then we can’t leave the house. Alright?” She nodded once more, and he could tell she was trying, but she was still hyperventilating. “Deep breath in and out. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

It took ten minutes to calm her down.

“Ok. Are we good, you ready to go?” He received a small, “yes”. Walking into their mudroom, he grabbed a coat and shoes for Will. “Hold on El, let me call Mom before we go. I just want to make sure we’re not leaving for no reason.” Jon pulled out his phone, calling his mom, while El grabbed her things.

She hasn’t found him.

Checking twice to make sure they had everything, they made their way to the door. He could feel the intensity in the atmosphere. She was scared. “El, we’ll find him, ok? But in order to do so, we have to focused, I need you to stay calm. Just remember to breathe in through your mouth and out through your mouth. Ok?” They continued to walk in the snow covered sidewalks, hoping they wouldn’t have to walk for long. Jonathan couldn’t even decipher his own emotions. He was just shocked.

……..

Mom found him.

They had been walking near an hour, asking any and everyone if they’d seen him, when they got the call.

El was scared. He could feel it. Nervous. Yet she was just about running. Ready to see him, make sure he was ok. Alive.

When they got in the house, Jon was relieved to see his little brother. There was small panic rising form deep inside of him when he saw him asleep. He automatically feard the worse, after everything they’ve been through these past few years. “He’s fine. Just in, shock.” Mom said, coming out if the kitchen. They looked over to Will on the couch, catching El checking his pulse. Satisfied that his heart was still beating, she left his side, walking past them to the stairs. She had tears streaming down her face. She went up to her room, a horrified look set.

“Here.” Mom passed him a thermometer and cool rag. “Put the rag on his head. And when he wakes up, take his temperature. I’m gonna go talk to her.” She passed him walking up the stairs, following after her. It was then that he remembered El tried to use her powers. He contemplated telling her, but she was already at the top of the stairs.

El's sobs could be heard before Mom even opened her door.

He sighed, turning back to Will. Upon placing the rag on his forehead, he threw up on the floor.

Jon sighed again.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. The Grieving Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce sits down to talk to El about what she said to Will. El learns about the grieving process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I really butchered the five stages of grief. I don't know too much about it and instead of looking it up, I winged it.

Joyce sighed at the sight she was seeing. Her heart was hurting for Will. Bringing her car to a full stop, she observed him. He was being wrapped in multiple blankets by a woman who had found him. His face was completely red, as well as his feet, which looked as though they had frostbite. Joyce got out of the car, ready to thank and apologize to this woman.

He had blacked out.

Ran nearly two and a half hours form home, unaware of where he was.

“Are you gonna be ok?” She asked, placing him in the front seat. After getting in the car, she blasted the heat into his direction, waiting for his response. “Yeah.” It was tiny, very quiet, but it was better than nothing. She expected the rest of the ride to be silent, until he spoke up again. “Its just….” He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts. “I just never expected that from her, of all people, you know. I’m used to hearing people saying things like that, and even though I haven’t heard it since we moved, it’s still nothing new. But to hear those words come out of her mouth, it really hurt my feelings.” He’s crying, tears falling past his face and into his lap.

“I feel like I’d rather hear you or Jonathan say it, because I know that, you two will always love me no matter what, bit with El, I’ve barely spoken to her since we met. So I don’t actually know what’s gonna happen on her part, or even mine!” Joyce found it difficult to keep her composure, but she managed. She knew that this was about to go beyond what El had said this this afternoon. And though she didn’t know just how long she could keep her eyes dry, Will needed to get this off his chest.

“I just feel like, we both need to time to process this all of this and work out our own feelings and thoughts because if we rush into this trying to fix it, it’ll be broken beyond repair.”

When they arrived home, Joyce called Jonathan immediately. She then helped Will bathe, before taking him back downstairs to rest on the couch.

He told her everything. Seeing everyone in his reflection, Brenner, seeing El through the wall. He even mentioned the _pull_. But Joyce vowed not to say anything until he was ready.

Running up the stairs she grabbed a washcloth from the laundry room, before heading to the kid’s bathroom to grab the thermometer. She, without a shadow of doubt in her mind, knew that Will’s temperature had gone up after being in the cold for so long. She also knew he had fallen asleep before she actually made it out of the living room, so she took her time getting back down the stairs. When she finally made it down, she walked to the kitchen to wet the cloth with some cool water for his head.

Taking in the silence, she thought about what El had said. What she had said was wrong; hurtful. But as a mother, dealing with the same situation as her, and then some, she understood. El misses Mike, her friends, the cabin; Hop. She misses home. However, she feels El saying that to Will was still uncalled for. And though Will said he felt no hate behind the words that were thrown at him, it’s time to have a talk with El, and learn new coping methods.

As she finished wetting the rag, the front door opened.

She saw Jonathan first, rushing into their very open living room. His face showed relief when he saw Will, but it quickly turned into clear panic when he noticed him sleeping. She smiled to herself, knowing her boys care so deeply for each other. “He’s fine. Just in a lot of….shock.” She said to him, joining his side. They looked over at Will on the couch and watched as El checked his pulse. She then walked past the two of them and up the stairs crying. She genuinely felt bad for her actions, and it made Joyce feel bad for her.

She passed the rag and thermometer to Jonathan.

“Here. Put the rag on his head. And when he wakes up take his temperature. I’m gonna go talk to her.” Joyce followed after El. Taking a quick glance at Jon before he turned away, she noted that something had come to mind. But 'one problem at a time', she said to herself.

She could hear El crying down the hall, making her heart wrench.

She didn’t want El to feel unloved at this point. But she did want her to understand that it’s not cool to take your anger out on someone else. Especially unnecessarily.

She opened the door, saddened by her form. El had her arms wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees. The only position Joyce finds her in after a nightmare. Her heart must’ve broken into a million pieces when she hears a small, choked out, “Are you gonna kick me out?” Joyce tried to stay strong, but her tears, ready to break through since she picked up Will, followed that question immediately.

Heartbroken.

“No baby. I’m not gonna kick you out.” She moved to the bed, sitting down and dragging El into her side, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m not gonna kick you out.” She repeated, quieter. “But I need you to calm down so we can talk. Ok?” El nodded, but she once again found difficulty in calming down. “El, it’s ok. Just take a deep breath.”

She managed this time, becoming significantly quieter, but still crying. “Do you hate me now?” Joyce sighed. Heartbroken. Place a kiss atop El's head, she shook hers. “No, no. I love you. You’re my daughter. And Mama really, really loves you with all her heart. But I am a little disappointed. She could see El beginning to cry hard again, so she added, “However, I understand.” El's expression changed, looking up at her with a sad, but relieved look. “I just need you to understand that, you have to think before you act. Because it really affects other people. Alright? And this is normal. To get angry. It’s all part of the Grieving Process.”

El sniffled, looking back up at her. “Grieving Process?”

Joyce nodded. “Yeah. It’s the process you go through some pretty bad trauma or, anything negative in life, really. Or, where’s it very common, when you lose a loved one. Whether they just go missing or they pass away. There’s five stages. Stage One is Denial. You don’t want to believe it happened. You have a hard time accepting, the truth. Stage Two is Anger. It comes without warning and no one, not even yourself expects it, such as today. Then there’s Stage Three, Bargaining. You’re willing to do anything to make everything go back to normal. Because that’s all you want. You just want everything the way it was before whatever caused it to be how it is now. And you’ll do whatever it takes.

You just have to be careful when it comes to Bargaining, because it’s really easy to do regrettable things that, may sound rational in the moment, but it really isn’t. Then you have Stage Four, Depression. When you hit Stage Four, everything’s kind of, all over the place. You have some good days, bad days, and you’re just trying to pull through it all. There will be some days where, you might not even notice how sad you are, there are days where you do notice it, but you know that you’ll get through it. Then there are days where you can’t be out of bed, you don’t want to be around anyone, and you may loose your appetite.”

Joyce looked down at her daughter, staring back at her with amazement and understanding.

And last, but not least, there’s Stage Five, Acceptance. Despite the fact that it may, still hurt, you finally accept the fact that, you can’t change what’s happened. At this po6the only thing you can do is take that experience and knowledge with you, from that moment on. But everyone is different, everyone grieves differently, though they go through the same stages, in the same order. And this process sweetie, it can take years. To make it through each stage.”

El nodded, looking down to the floor, thinking. After a moment she nodded again, looking back up at Joyce, a sad look in her eyes. “Does Will hate me?” Joyce sighed again. She wanted to tell her everything Will had told her. But she promised him she’d let him do it, when he was ready. So she didn’t say anything about it, taking a different route. “No, I don’t think he hates you. But I do think you hurt his feelings. So you should probably wait for him to come to you, when he’s ready to talk. Alright?” El nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

Joyce looked at the time on El's phone, placed on her nightstand. 7:15. She needed to started on dinner. “Ok baby, I need to go get dinner started. So I want you to take a bath and get yourself ready for school tomorrow. ‘Kay?” She nodded again, as Joyce pushed the hair out of her face. It was getting so long. Passed her shoulders.

“Remember what Mommy said, just wait for him to come to you, alright?” Giving her a kiss, she walked out.

Just as she left the room, she heard Jonathan talking quickly, trying to get Will’s attention. ‘Is Will crying.’ “Jonathan?! What are you doing to my baby?” Rushing down the stairs, she just wanted to go back up, and get in her bed, being done for the night. Jonathan stuttered, speaking in a rushed town as he cleaned up vomit. Will, just wanting to go back to sleep, sat on the couch crying, as Jon took his vomit covered clothes off of him.

Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself to take control of the situation.

This was going to be a long night.


	9. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick Will and Erica have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with Erica, but I love it.
> 
> New chapter should be posted tomorrow, btw.

Everyone in the house had gone to bed.

Everyone, but Will.

Will sat in his bed, tired. He had been trying to go to sleep, but his body wouldn’t allow him to. He assumed it was from falling asleep on the couch, but that was short lived, as it ended in him waking up to vomit.

So he just sat in bed. Thinking. Thinking about what El had said.

He knew that she didn’t mean it, and like he told Mom, he felt no hate behind her words. They were just words. She was just saying things out of anger. So he didn’t hate her, or anything of the sort. But it still hurt to hear them come out of her mouth.

El was like her father, the protector of the group. And someone who brings comfort, in their presence alone. She never seemed like the type of person to flip a switch like that on the ones she loved. To try and intentionally hurt someone’s feelings.

Will sighed, looking around the room. The clock on his phone read 1:35. If this was keeping him up, as sick as he is and as much rest as he needs, then it’s important. He needed to talk to a party member outside of the house.

Turning his TV off, he rested his eyes on the screen, willing the now-memories to flow to him.

Everyone was asleep. All of them. All except, Erica. She was sat in the Sinclair loving room, watching a cartoon.

Will stared at the screen, contemplating his one option. He didn’t interact with her much back in Hawkins. He wasn’t even sure how she’d react if he called. But there was only so much time before she decides to go to bed, or gets caught staying up late on a school night.

Grabbing his phone, he ran quickly and quietly downstairs to the garage.

‘Is this even a good idea? What if I wake her parents up calling?’ His mind began to race. He could feel the doubt creeping into his mind.

But this was a now or never situation, and he really needed to talk to someone.

Taking a very deep, nasally breath, Will dialed the number to the Sinclair house

She picked up after two rings.

“Who is this and why are you calling at one in the morning?!” She yelled in a hushed tone.

Will froze.

'What do I say? Come on Will, you probably already woke everyone in the house up, just speak!’

“Hello! Who is this?” Erica was a bit louder this time.

Will cringed, imagining the ring of the phone and her quiet, but still just a little too loud voice, waking her family.

“Erica, hey. It’s Will.” He said awkwardly after a moment.

He could hear the confusion in her voice.

“Will? Why are you calling so late? Please don’t tell me something happened.” Her voice began filling with panic.

“No! No, I mean, something did happen, but not that.” Will felt stupid. Erica wasn’t even supposed to be up. Why would she want to spend her free time, listening to someone else’s problems, when she could be watching TV?

“Look, just forget it. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Will went to hang the phone up, but stopped she spoke again.

“Will hold up. What happened, were you trying to call Lucas. And, are you sick? Your voice sounds a bit weird.”

Will bit his lip nervously. Unsure.

“Yeah I was trying to call Lucas. Kind of hoping he’d be awake.” He lied. “And I’m a little a little sick. But other than that, you know, like I said, I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Before he had the chance to pull the phone from his ear, she spoke again, almost overlapping the last of his sentence.

“Alright Will, first of all, you sound more than a “little” sick. Second, I’m not stupid. I’m not gonna wake Lucas up so you can talk to him, bit I can tell something’s bothering you. Maybe take advantage of the fact that you’ve got someone on the line. And I can tell Lucas everything tomorrow.”

Will continued biting his lip, still unsure.

He was going to, once again apologize for calling, but a random surge of trust washed over him.

It was strong. Really strong.

Taking another deep breath, Will later the situation on her. He told her about being sick, feeling terrible. He told her about El having a bad day. And he told her what was said to him.

And that surge of trust, it was so strong. Too strong for his liking.

He couldn’t stop himself.

It’s not that he didn’t think before talking. It was the fact that the surge was so much stronger than he was..

So he couldn’t stop himself from telling her the rest. Telling her about the pull, seeing El through the wall, every he told Mom.

Everything he told her in the car.

He even mentioned that he had intentionally called her, having no plans to talk to Lucas, since he knew he was asleep.

By the time he had been done venting, the other end was completely silent.

Will thought Erica, walked away from the phone, or had even gone to bed.

Until he heard her sigh.

“Ok, I’m gonna start with the most important thing. You said that you can see people through your reflection and that’s how you saw Brenner. I’m guessing that also how you saw that I was awake, correct?”

“Correct.” Will had tears, silently falling to the ground.

“And then you said you and El have a connection, which you call “ _the pull_ ”, you can understand each other so clearly while looking I’m each other’s eyes, that you can basically hear what the other is thinking. And you can see her through the walls, correct?”

“Correct.” Will was growing more and more anxious. He had no idea where she was going with this.

“Will, did you even hear yourself while you were talking to me, or your mom?!”

Will was confused.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh my- I thought you were “Will the Wise”! Will, these aren’t normal things that anyone can do. And the only one who should be able to do anything like that, is El! She’s the one with powers!”

Will mentally face palmed. Of course this wasn’t normal. Nothing about him was.

“Wait, Erica, are you saying-” She cut him off.

“I’m saying it honestly sounds the most reasonable right now. At least in my head. Basically, I just think we shouldn’t cross it off the list, yet. You just have to test it and see.” She said.

“And as for what happened earlier today, I agree with how you feel and what you said. You guys do both need time apart. But when you _do_ talk to her, you need to make it clear that, what she did was absolutely foul. And it’s the exact same thing Troy and James used to bully, and made fun of you for.”

Will sighed.

“Yeah, I just, I don’t want to talk to her, or be around her, really. But I don’t want her to feel like I hate her and I’m never gonna talk to her again. It was just really hard hearing her say that, you know? And it’s only because, she takes such good care of the people she cares about.” He said.

“Yeah, I understand. Just, make sure you do what you feel is right. Because at the end of the day, we’re all pretty messed up from what happened, some more than others. But, we need to be able to lean on each other for comfort, and just to support each other period. And if two of the strongest most “beloved” members of the party are fighting, it may divide the rest of us. You know what I’m sayin'?”

He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah, I do.” Will began laughing lightly, feeling the exact comfort and support she was talking about.

He never expected to have a small heart to heart with Erica, of all people.

“Oh and by the way Will, I don’t plan on telling anyone about this. Mostly because I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to.” She said.

“No, I didn’t want you to tell anyone. And thanks for being willing to keep my secret.” Will was still quietly laughing.

Happy.

“And before I forget, I know you want some more “evidence” on your vision of Brenner, so do what I said and try testing these things out, try and see if you can make it come to you without it be random, or completely unexpected. We just need to see whether on not we can cross this off the list. And keep me updated.”

She added.

“Ok, I will. And thank you for talking to me, Erica. This really…it means a lot.” Will said.

“You are very welcome Will. Now go to bed, you sound horrible. And if you don’t keep me updated, I will came and find you!”

She laughed with him.

“Ok! Bye!”

Giving one last nasally laugh, will bid her goodbye, hanging up the phone.

He tried hard to get the smile off his face, but to avail.

This talk was exactly what he needed tonight.

Going back to bed, he instead found it hard to keep his eyes open, rather than closed. And he was well aware of the stupid smile that stayed on his face, long after he had fallen asleep.

Happy.

“ _We need to be able to lean on each other for comfort, and just to support each other period_.”


	10. The Joy Of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will updates Erica on his findings before going back to his room, and having a flashback of him and Hop.

Will had done just about everything Erica expected him to. Just about.

He refused to send the pull.

She told him to test out his strange “powers” to see what they were, and what he could do.

He found out he could make the visions he sees in his reflection, come to him. He also found he could have precognitive visions while asleep, or when his body comes in contact with another’s. As well as seeing others, not just El, through walls.

And his least favorite thing he found he can do, is hear El's thought and feel her emotions as if they were his own.

It freaks him out.

Being able to hear and feel what she is, he wants nothing more than to call out to her, forgive her and tell her he loves her. But he wants to collect all of his thoughts and get his emotions in check before he does so.

So he hasn’t done anything, except what Erica told him to.

True to his word, and honestly afraid of Erica, he kept her updated.

Telling her everything.

“So…you have “the pull”, your reflection visions, you can see other people through walls, no longer just El, and you have visions when you’re asleep or touch someone. Right?” She asked.

“Right.” Will replied.

He stood in the garage for the fifth time since their first phone call.

“Is that it, or is there more? Also, has El tried sending you “the pull”, because I know for a fact, you haven’t sent it to her?”

“No, as of this moment that’s all I’ve got. As for El and “the pull”, I have not sent it to her, but she’s tried sending it to me.”

“Why not? You said you don’t want her to think you hate her, right? Maybe if you send her “the pull” every once in a while, she won’t feel that way. Remember what I said Will, we can’t have our party members fighting each other. Especially the two who, clearly, need each other the most right now.” She said.

'Feel that way?’ Will thought.

It was then that he remembered there was that one last power he had.

“Wait Erica, I forgot to mention that “the pull” is a lot stronger than I thought.” He said with a sigh.

“Really Will?! I just asked you if there was anything else! What is it?” Erica exclaimed, with her usual attitude.

“I don’t know….I can jus-….I can feel El's emotions, and some times I can hear her thoughts.”

He said quickly.

Erica sighed.

“You know what this sounds like to me?” She asked.

Will shot a quick, “what” her way, afraid of her answer.

“This sounds like we can’t cross powers off the list; even though it was the only thing, because you definitely have them.” She said. “One more question, about El. Is she the only one whose feelings you feel and thoughts you hear? Also, do you think it’ll turn out like your ability to see people through the walls?”

Will sighed, unsure.

This was all happening too fast for him, and he didn’t know it was even possible.

It made sense with El. She was from a government lab; apart of the MKUltra experiments.

He’s only ever been in a- semi normal environment.

The only thing that could’ve caused this, he thinks is…….

“Erica?” He said after a moments pause.

“Yeah?”

“If these are po-w-wers, that I have……do..d-do you think they could’ve come from the Upside Down?!” The end came out rushed.

“Well…I was told about the whole situation by Dustin while we were trying to get out of the lab. So I don’t know much about the Upside Down. But I do know that it’s super toxic. So…maybe?”

She was just as unsure as he was.

Will gave another heavy sigh, not knowing what to do. He was also at a complete loss on words, only opening his mouth once more when he remembered Erica’s question.

“Um….what was your question again?” He asked quietly.

This was stressful.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Uh, oh, do you think being able to hear El's thoughts and feeling her feelings, will turn into the whole, seeing people through the wall situation, where it started out with El, then became something with just about anyone, or do you think it’ll stay between the two of you?”

Will twisted his lips, thinking hard

“Honestly, I don’t know. I think we may have to wait a while and see. Being able to see everyone through walls came a few days after the first time I saw El. Maybe it’ll turn out like that, but I’m not sure.”

Erica sighed again.

“Well, whatever happens, we need to keep these powers on the low. Try figuring out if you have anymore, and try and get another Brenner vision. I got to go; dinner. Call me back if you find anything. Bye.” She said.

“Yeah, I will. Bye.”

Will hung the phone up.

Going back in the house, Will began making his way to his room.

While on the stairs, he passed El. They made eye contact, and for a moment, Will was ready to forgive and forget, but he knew it’d bring trouble in the future.

He just wasn’t ready to talk to her

Breaking eye contact, Will quickly rushed up the remainder of stairs, practically running to his room.

He felt safe behind his closed door. For now.

Walking over to his desk, he paused, noticing a picture. A picture that wasn’t there before he went down to the garage.

'El must’ve put it here.’

He thought.

The picture was of him and Hop.

They we’re building a new bed frame and dresser for Will’s room. The picture had been taken by Jon, a few months before Starcourt.

Looking at the picture, Will cried softly.

He remembers this day. He remembered when Hop shared the joy of creation with him.

When will found a new love for creating.

Turning around, his eyes involuntarily landed on his TV, bringing forth a vision.

_May 31, 1984_

_Will stood on the front lawn of Hawkins Middle, waiting for his ride._

_There were only a couple days left of the school year, so everyone hurried off the property, ready for the year to be over._

_While everyone was in a rush to get their upcoming exams done and over with, Will wanted them to last forever._

_He wasn’t looking forward to summer. At all._

_It was just a gateway to endless episodes. Which meant more visits to the lab._

_And despite the fact that majority of his summer, he planned to spend with the guys in Mike’s basement, he still hated the fact that he had to go to the lab once every two weeks._

_Yeah, definitely not looking forward to summer._

_The roaring sound of a vehicle pulled Will from his thoughts._

_Shaking the remainder of thoughts away, Will remembered why he stood alone outside, while everyone else rushed home._

_Grabbing his things, he walked to the edge of the sidewalk as Hopper’s truck pulled up._

_“Hey bud.” Hop said, as he got in the truck._

_“Hey….” Will cringed at the sound of his voice._

_He had tried to hide his distress._

_But if he was being completely honest with himself, Will knew that Hopper had sensed it before he was fully in the truck._

_“You wanna talk about it, or no?” Hop asked._

_“Um….I’m just really, I don’t know.” Will sighed, trying to gather his thoughts._

_He didn’t want to worry Hop. If Hop stressed, then Mom and Jon would notice, and then they’d begin stressing._

_So he couldn’t worry Hop._

_“It’s just that, I used school as my getaway from, everything that happened. There was just so many, other things going on that, I didn’t really have time to think about everything. Even with the kids calling me a freak, or “Zombie Boy”. And whenever I’m with the guys, outside of school….. it’s like a big reminder of what happened. And going into summer, I feel like my anxiety, and episodes are gonna get worse.”_

_Hop nodded, having listened intently._

_“So, with school being your distraction, do you have anything you could do while, you’re not with your friends. Like, do you have any hobbies, like your love for drawing, to keep your mind off of things.?”_

_Hop asked._

_Will inhaled deeply, looking out the window._

_“Uh, well I had my drawings. And I’ve been painting a bit lately, but….my mind just always goes in..in that direction. Like I always end up thinking about the Upside Down. I just don’t want to be home alone, or freak the guys out, because I have an episode.”_

_Hop nodded again._

_“Yeah, I understand. You definitely don’t want to be home alone, having episodes. Especially since you need someone to pull you out of them. So at least, if you’re with your friends, they’ll know what’s going on and be able to think quickly.” He said._

_Will looked at Hopper, already feeling a bit better._

_“You are, a very strong kid, and you know that. I know that, everyone knows that you’re very strong. So I know you’ll pull through regardless.” Hop started._

_“But, I think you just need to find something that’ll need your attention. Something that won’t allow your mind to wander. We just need to keep you occupied.” He finished._

_Will nodded._

_“Will you help me find new hobbies?”_

_Will spoke before he could stop himself. Though he was becoming more comfortable around Hop, he wasn’t sure if the feeling was mutual._

_“Yeah. Yeah, I can help you.”_

_Will looked at Hopper, a small smile on his face._

_His smile only widened when Hop turned at the same time, reflecting him._

_The rest of the ride to the Byers’s house, the two of them talked and laughed at anything they could think of._

_Once they got to the house, Hop offered to stay with Will, seeing as Jonathan and Joyce were at work. They decided to watch TV, giving Will a break from school, before he had to study for exams._

_While watching a scene where a character had a broken bike, Will let it slip that his bike chain was messed up, preventing him from riding it. Which in turn, explained why he need a ride in the first place._

_Hop offered to take a look at it._

_Will didn’t hear what was wrong with it. He couldn’t hear anything; or feel anything, but the smile on his face after Hop fixed it._

_“Why don’t you give it a go?” Hop said._

_Will hopped on his bike, feeling happier than ever, as he rode around the yard._

_“Yay!” He said quietly._

_He felt like he was on Cloud 9._

_Happy._

_Riding back over to hop, they couldn’t help the smiles and giggles that erupted from them. They never spent much time together, but if this is how it feels, Will never wants Hop to leave._

_Will didn’t know how they ended up at the shed._

_A snow storm had blown it down months ago, but no one had the time or money to fix it. Mom had thought it’d just be best to get rid of it completely, since it was in shambles._

_She had also planned on boxing up all of the tools, and find a place for them in the house._

_But of course, she hasn’t had the time to get around to it._

_Hop said they were going to rebuild the shed._

_Will didn’t know too much about building things, but he wanted Hopper to stay longer, so he said it was a good idea._

_“We need to plan this out. We need wood, we need screws, and we need to plan out how we want to build it . Unless you just wanna buy, a store bought shed and just screw it together.” Hop had said._

_They were boxing up the tools, planning on putting them in the corner of the dinning room, in the meantime._

_“I want to build our own, if that’s ok.” Will replied._

_He knew rebuilding from scratch would take a few day; weeks. But he didn’t want to shorten his time with Hop._

_“Yeah, that cools. It’ll take a while, since we’re doing it from scratch, and you’ve got school, I’ve gotta work….also, we need to stalk up on materials.” Hop said._

_Will nodded as they began moving the boxes into the house._

_After they took care of the tools, Hop pulled his truck around to the backyard, where they cleared his trunk, placing the wreck of the shed in it._

_While on their way to the recycling center, despite falling in love with Hopper during their short time together, Will couldn’t shake a weird feeling that suddenly popped up in his gut._

_It was weird._

_He trusted Hopper. But he felt like a secret was being held._

_Something big._

_But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to upset him, and push him away._

_So he didn’t mention it, instead talking about anything else._

_Hop let him finish his last few days of school, not wanting to distract him from his exams._

_Hopper had put him in charge of designing the shed, and figure out if he wanted any colors, or specific decorations._

_While he took care of that, Hop took care of the main materials._

_It took a couple of weeks to get the structure set up, due to work and appointments at the lab._

_And because Hopper had a secret, Will just knew it._

_He had to leave randomly sometimes in the middle of things, claiming to have to check on something, or even sometimes, someone._

_But Will didn’t complain. Didn’t question it._

_Instead he enjoyed hanging out with Hop, who, he didn’t want to, but now had no choice, but to admit, was the father he always wanted._

_The shed looked like a small house._

_Smaller than the Byers’s, but much bigger than their previous shed._

_The outside is a darkish shade of mahogany, while the inside had been painted white over drywall. The floor was also mahogany, though lighter than the exterior._

_The inside has three openable windows, with navy blue curtains. They matched the door, where the doorframe was fitted for the door, leaving little to no room for unwanted; unnecessary gaps like their previous door._

_Once you step inside, there were built in shelves on the right wall. Between the shelves was one of the three windows. Underneath the shelves was a built in bench with drawers, also shaded Navy blue, with an oak top._

_A dark oak wood table, made by Hop, sat comfortably towards the back of the shed. The table was eight feet long and about six feet wide. There was enough space behind it to fit another one around the same size._

_Hop had also made matching stools to go with the table._

_To the left of the door, was a counter that ran along the wall. Lower and top cabinets also lined the walls, only leaving space for the other two windows and, next to the last cabinet, another built in shelf. This shelf, which was Will’s idea, was built into a door, that led to a small closet, giving storage to gardening tools, hammers, saws, etc._

_Will had decided to have the cabinets match the door and bench on the opposite side of the room. He made sure the countertop had the same shade of oak as the bench as well._

_He came up with the idea of building fluorescent lighting into the upper cabinets, to give off warm light over the countertop._

_The last edition to the counters was a small steel sink, which was Hopper’s idea._

_The ceiling of the room was made to look like the door, back table, and exterior of the shed, having the same shade of dark oak._

_The ceiling had a hanging light, much like the previous one, but with a grey, circular glass pendant lampshade._

_The light, like the lights in the cabinets, gives off warm lighting to the shed._

_The built in shelves also held built in fluorescent lighting._

_Will and Hop stood back, admiring their work._

_“How did you get all of this stuff? And how’d you make most of it? And where?” Will began bombarding Hop with questions._

_Hop only smiled at him._

_“Come on! Tell me!” Will took Hop’s left hand into both of his._

_Hop never struck him as a handyman, but now that he’s seen him work, he’s not surprised. Will just didn’t understand where he got all of his materials._

_“Come on, please?! Please! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me…. I’ll keep being annoying.”_

_Will was now pulling on his arm._

_Hop burst into laughter._

_“Maybe I’ll take you….one day.” He said with a smile._

_“Today….yeah?” Will asked, his smile growing larger._

_“No!” Hop said, tapping Will lightly on the nose, causing him to giggle._

_“Fine!”_

_Will said, having trouble containing his smile. His face was beginning to hurt._

_He felt much better than at the start of summer. Happy_.

Present Day

Forcing his eyes away from his TV, he cut the rest of the vision off.

He couldn’t watch anymore.

Though he was able to pry his eyes from the television, he couldn’t stop them from landing on one of Hop’s work shirts, lying in his bed.

So much for being happy.

Will grabbed the picture off his desk, throwing it back in the box it came from. He then moved over to his bed, grabbing all of the shirts.

He sat for ten minutes, trying to figure out what to do. At first he wanted to throw them; rip them up. Then he wanted to curl up on the bed, holding them close as he cried.

But instead, to keep the rest of his tears at bay, he took a deep breath, stood up and walked to the closet.

Grabbing a handful of hangers, he neatly and _carefully_ hung the shirts in the closet.

Before closing the closet door, he stared them down, wanting nothing more than for Hop to walk through their front door.

To chat with Mom. With Jonathan.

To hilariously argue with El.

Build with him.

Create.

Slamming the doors shut, Will stalked over to his bed.

He felt nothing, but heartache.

Climbing into bed, he allowed his sadness to consume him.

Swallow him whole.

That night, Will cried himself to sleep, something that happens too often.

But tonight his tears fell harder than ever, now that a part of him was completely missing.

Gone.


	11. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has another vision and makes plans with Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyce picked Will up in this chapter like a toddler.  
> I had mentioned in chapter one that I made Will and El 4'9 just because I love short people.  
> I'm kind of short too. Not that short, but short lol.

_June 2, 1985_

_Jonathan broke Will’s bed._

_Well…..it was more of a sibling effort._

_Will’s mattress has been placed on the ground against his wall for a month now. Jonathan, (who, in Will’s opinion should be responsible for replacing it), and Mom currently didn’t have the means to buy another bed frame or mattress for him._

_Thankfully, Hop had a way to help out_

_Hop had mentioned buying him a new mattress, that had arrived at the house the night before._

_Which is why Will was currently sat in the passenger seat of the Chief’s truck._

_“Hey kid, you good? You keep bouncin' over there!” Hop asked with a chuckle._

_When they had built the shed a year ago, Hop had “promised” to take Will…..wherever he got the materials and equipment._

_Will smiled widely._

_“I know it’s gonna be good. I just know!” He said happily._

_“You don’t even know where we’re going? Do you? How do you know it’s gonna be good?”_

_Hopper was now full on laughing, causing Will to giggle._

_“I just do! Where are we going?”_

_Hopper laughed more as he turned into a parking lot._

_Will looked at the logo of the building in front of him._

_Builder’s Design and Co._

_“Is this where you got everything?”_

_He could barely contain his excitement._

_Hop parked the truck, turning the car off._

_“Yeah, this is where I did everything.” He responded, gently getting out of the car._

_Will followed behind them, their smiles mirroring each other._

_Walking through two sets of double doors, they made their way to the front desk._

_The receptionist quickly greeted them with a smile. She then handed them a tag._

_A visitors pass?_

_Will tilted his head in confusion._

_What even was this place?_

_His confusion grew more as he took a look at his surroundings._

_There were two elevators on the wall straight ahead of him. Behind, and to the left of the receptionist desk was a hallway, leading to another part of the first floor._

_Turning to his right, Will saw another set of double doors._

_'Where does that go?’ He wondered to himself._

_Turning back to Hop, Will waited for him to end the small conversation he had engaged in with the woman at the desk._

_When he did so, he lead Will towards the other set of double doors._

_“Alright bud listen, I trust you, but I also know it’s easy to make mistakes, so please, don’t touch anything and stay close to.” Hopper said, opening one of the doors._

_Will nodded, growing even more confused than before._

_Walking inside, Will’s eyes bulged out of his head. This room was massive; and loud._

_This building itself was big, and had about five stories. This room alone, took up the entire first floor._

_Will began wondering what the rest of the building looked like._

_In this room, there were multiple stations, all numbered One through Seventy-Five._

_There were so many people in the room, building. Creating._

_Will stood frozen, beyond ecstatic._

_But through his excitement, he became confused again._

_It seemed that everyone currently in the room worked at the establishment._

_So how did Hopper get in here? Twice?!_

_'How did he get into this place? Why did they let me in? Maybe it’s because he’s Chief of Police.’_

_He thought._

_Hopper lead them over to an open station; station number Twenty._

_Will looked further around himself. The place was filled with equipment and materials and people, yet it was very spacious._

_Everything was so big._

_Massive._

_Station Twenty was as big as his house. There was a table saw placed in the center of the station. The wall was lined with cabinets; a concrete counter sitting atop the lower cabinets._

_Beneath the upper cabinets, there were numerous tools. Hand Saws, Hacksaws, Hammers, Screw Drivers, Drills, Wrenches, Pliers, Axes, Measuring Tape, etc._

_Will looked in the corner, seeing many different sets of equipment he couldn’t even place. But he didn’t care because of how fast his heart was beating, excitement once again overtaking his confusion._

_Walking around the station, he ran into another corner holding Lightbulbs, Paints, Wood, strips of Metal, Oils, and every size of Nails you could think of._

_Will couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was very exciting; vey overwhelming._

_“Alright bud…so this is where I got; made, everything that we have in the shed. So, what we’re gonna do is, prepare everything here and then we’ll take it all to the house and put it together then. Ok?”_

_Hop spoke up._

_Will could only nod, still frozen in place._

_It took them two hours in total to get the proper dimensions, cut, sand, and finish the wood._

_Will’s amazement never ceased, and the smile upon his face seemed to be permanent._

_After getting the correct size and amount of Nails the two of them loaded everything into the Blazer, heading back to the house._

_When they pulled up to the house, Will had nearly jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a full stop._

_Ignoring Hop’s laughter, he rushed to the trunk._

_He felt his smile growing again._

_He couldn’t tell if his excitement was from having a new bed, (considering the fact that he hasn’t had one since his twin mattress was bought), being the one to build it, or getting to hang out with Hop._

_He knew it was the latter._

_Hopper was one of his favorite human beings._

_One of his heroes._

_Grabbing two large planks of wood, Will made his way to front door. He quickly jumped back in surprise when the door opened before he reached it, revealing Jonathan._

_“Hey Will! You guys get everything you need?” He asked, moving aside to let Will in the house._

_Will nodded as he rushed inside, heading for his room._

_This wood wasn’t the lightest._

_Walking into the room he placed the wood down next to his mattresses._

_He stared at his new mattress; a full mattress, that was placed beneath his twin mattress._

_Looking at it now, he wasn’t sure there was much room left in his room, but he didn’t care._

_Turning slightly to his right, he noticed his desk was missing. But more wood and nails took its place._

_Jon and Hopper bought the rest of the materials and equipment needed to put everything together, into the room._

_“Where’s my desk?”_

_Will asked_

_One look at Hopper and he already knew._

_'I guess we’re building another desk as well.’_

_He thought._

_‘Of course.’_

_Will chuckled to himself, preparing to indulge in the creation of his new bed frame and desk._

_It took them twenty minutes to put the bed frame together. And about seventeen for the desk, due to them fooling around._

_Will’s had some pretty good days in his life, but this has to of been one of his best. Especially since his return from the unknown._

_Will sat next to Hop on the bed as they admired their work._

_A flash went off._

_“You happy Will?” Jon asked._

_His camera was pointed at him and Hop._

_He have his big brother a smile with a short nod._

_Another flash._

_“Jonathan, we’re done, you don’t have to keep taking pictures!” He yelled, his smile growing larger._

_This in turn, caused Hop and Jonathan to smile widely._

_“Mmm, I don’t know. I think it’ll take a few more.” Jon said, teasing._

_Will shook his head with a smile as Hopper and Jonathan laughed._

_Today was a good day._

Will jolted awake.

Weird, that didn’t seem like a dream.

It didn’t seem like a dream at all.

In fact, it wasn’t.

This “dream” happened a few months before Starcourt.

Will shook his thoughts away, taking a deep breath.

Grabbing his phone he checked the time.

7:15 am.

Placing his phone back on the nightstand, he moved to get out of bed. But he froze, feeling a warm sensation on his face.

Reaching up slowly he gently brushed his fingers beneath his nose.

His eyes widened in fear and confusion.

Blood.

Though he knew he had powers to some degree, he’s never experienced nose bleeds; or any side affects.

'I have to call Erica!’

Before he could reach for the phone to do just that, it began ringing, informing him that someone was trying to reach him.

After Will’s first visit to Builder’s Design and Co., Will kept going back.

Builder’s Design and Co. was one of the construction and design companies that built Hawkins.

In 1970, the company was given to the owner’s great grandsons, twin boys, James and Ryan.

Will met them the second time he had visited. They loved his enthusiasm, and love for what they did, and offered to give a tour of the workshop, and other parts of the office.

After many weeks of going back and forth from home to the office, Will began working with them.

He started out with floorplans and designs, and occasional drawing a and paintings for events and show homes. But every know and then, they would allow him to take part in bigger projects.

Allow him to build, even it were something small.

He was never sure as to why they trusted a fourteen years old. But he never complained, opting instead to get as many big projects as possible. But as long as he had something to do, he was happy.

It was only after so many hours of working there and learning how things work, that he had the idea to rebuild their previous home.

They needed him back in Hawkins to further discuss the new house, which has been under construction for around two months now.

Will jumped out of bed running to the bathroom, momentarily forgetting about his powers, and need to call Erica.

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he ran to his Mom’s room, letting her know about the meeting.

“Should we take El and Jonathan, so they can see everyone?” Mom asked.

Will nodded without hesitation.

The last thing he wanted was to go back to Hawkins, and not give the two of them a chance to see Mike and Nancy.

“Alright, I’ll let them know later.” She said.

Walking back into his room, he sat on bed, looking at his TV.

Willing a vision to come fourth.

It took a few seconds, but one came.

Brenner.

He was sitting on his bed, in what looked like the same like the same cell. He looked much better than the last one, though he was still evidently exhausted.

The cell door opened up, giving just enough space for two guards to walk in.

Russians.

“We already have those two Americans…..just tell us what they were doing.” The first guard said in broken English.

Brenner heaved a heavy sigh.

“I already told you….what I know. Anything done during these last two years, is beyond me.”

He responded, voice low and husky.

The guard gave a dangerous laugh. Turning around, he spoke to the other guard in their native tongue.

Will couldn’t tell what was being said, but from contee could tell the second guard was being told to fetch something.

Or someone.

When the guard stepped back into the room, Will’s heart stop.

He felt the tears fall Immediately.

Being thrown into Brenner’s cell, were Billy Hargrove, and Jim Hopper.

“Hop…” Will whispered.

“Hop!” His whisper grew into a small yell.

Will quick covered his mouth upon realizing his quiet outburst. Casting a quick look at his door, he made sure it was close.

While turning back to his vision, he noticed the concentration being broken, the vision trying to dissipate.

“Dang it…” He said quietly, giving the television screen all of his attention.

Blinking the vision back, he watched .

He watched as Billy and Hop were thrown into the steel ground, pain making its way across their faces

“These two were at our Starcourt mall. This one here tried to close the gate…..he killed one our men!”

The second guard stomped the bottom of his boot onto Hop’s back.

“Now….” The guard continued. “Would you like to tell me why they were getting in our way?”

Brenner gave another sigh, more out of annoyance than exhaustion.

“For the millionth time, I already told you what I know, and how to get to the gate. That goes back to two years. What these fools have done since has nothing to do with me!”

He yelled.

The first guard looked at the second, nodding.

The two of them grabbed Billy and Hop, as guard one yelled something out into the hall.

A third guard rushed into the small cell, grabbing Brenner.

The three inmates were shoved against the walls, pinned between them and the guards.

“You see Dr. Brenner, we believe there’s more than what you’re telling…but since you aren’t willing to talk, we’ll make you.”

The guards pulled the three of them out of the room and into the hall. They continued on a straight path for three full minutes, before dragging them into another room.

“This is your one chance, Dr. Brenner, to tell us what you know……or you all suffer.”

The fist guard said, menacingly.

He shoved Brenner into what looked like an electric chair with jumper cables attached.

Hop and Billy were placed into their own.

“Are you gonna talk?” Asked the third guard, his accent much thicker than the others.

“I already told you everything, what else do you want from me?!”

The guards smiled, each of them grabbing hold of the cables.

The first guard yelled out in Russian, causing the others to smile wider as they prepared to torture their victims.

The second guard’s cables seemed to be more dangerous then guards one and three.

The man had on heavy duty gloves, as there were already electric bolts dancing around the cables.

This guard stood before Billy, who’s eyes were the size of saucers.

Will looked at Hop, whom was looking at Billy. Will could see the fear in his eyes.

Knowing that he was a father, Will could only imagine what could be going through his mind.

As the guard moved towards the three of them, Hop yelled out.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! I can tell you everything! Anything you need to know! Just please, don’t hurt the kid.”

He pleaded.

He continued to look at Billy, nodding his head towards him.

“Please, just let him go and…..” He locked eyes with guard one. “And I’ll tell you everything.”

He continued to plead.

Guards two and three looked at the first, ready for his command.

Looking back at them, then Hop, he nodded, a small smirk visible on his face.

Guard one turned towards two, still standing in front of Billy.

“Let him go. Take him back to his cell.”

The second guard nodded, following orders.

Grabbing Billy, he pulled him back out of the room, and into the hall where he-

“Will! Will have you seen my keys, I’m trying to check the mail?!”

Mom’s voice rang through the house.

Will’s turned towards his door, breaking his trance.

Moving away form the TV, he went to open his door; trying to sprint across the carpet, only to fall and hit the ground.

He felt terrible. And his head was pounding, leaving feeling as though he hit solid concrete.

Everything felt off.

He felt off.

Weak.

“Will are you ok?” Mom was now coming up the stairs.

He tried to respond, but he couldn’t find his voice.

As he tried getting up he felt it again

The warm sensation.

Blood.

“Will?!”

Mom was close to his room.

Will used every last ounce of strength that he had; and even what he didn’t have, to wipe away at the blood.

‘'Ugh, why am I reacting like this? It wasn’t like this before.’ He thought.

The door opened.

“Will, what happened?!”

Mom asked as she walked into the room.

Will took a deep breath with a quiet groan, trying to come up with a lie.

Mom was now panicking, seeing her youngest son on the floor, somewhat unresponsive.

“Will what happened?! Are you ok? Baby, what happened?!”

Will felt bad for causing so much fear. But he was having trouble finding his strength.

He looked to his feet, spotting a small book on the ground.

Using as much strength as possible, he let Mom help him up as he composed his excuse.

“Sorry Mom…” He said weakly. “I slipped on that book, and I hit my head. It kind of knocked the wind out of me.”

He explained, pointing at the book.

He went to add to it; mention how badly his head hurt, but his voice gave out immediately.

Mom had nodded, concerned written all over her face.

‘Something isn’t right…' He could almost hear her say.

Mom took a deep, shaky breath.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?” She asked.

‘Do you need to go to the hospital, you mean?’ Will thought humorously.

“Mom, I’m fine…..I think. I don’t know. Maybe I need some ice?”

He said as he cradled his head. Just thinking hurt, so talking made him feel like he was being beaten to a pulp.

‘I shouldn’t be talking anyway, my throat is starting to hurt.’ He thought.

Mom nodded, picking him up like a toddler, panic becoming even clearer in her eyes.

'I forgot how short I’ve gotten.’

The thought put a smile on his face, but only for a second, for his head began aching aggressively, making him grimace.

“I know you can walk, I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

Mom’s voice was quiet, and Will knew she was close to tears.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind a ride every once and a while.” He tried cracking a joke. “It’s a good thing I shrunk, now I have an excuse to be carried.” He finished with a pained smile.

The joke worked.

Mom’s lips slowly curved into a beautiful smile, but he could still see and sense her stress.

Once they made in down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mom set him in the counter, before opening the freezer and grabbing an ice pack.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be ok?” She asked again while handing him the ice.

Will wasn’t sure. He was feeling a bit better. The tension in his head loosened up, but his head still hurt.

His throat was burning, and every sound he made came out raspy.

He felt weak.

Exhausted.

“I don’t know. I fell pretty hard. I just feel a little…..weak?” He said.

Mom looked at him with even more concern.

“But I promise I’ll be fine!” He blurred out quietly. And though he was quiet, it was still too loud for his own ears.

Mom looked at him with disbelief, bit seemed to drop it for now.

“Alright, well, let me know if things change.”

Will nodded, placing the ice on his temple.

A phone rang, taking Mom’s attention from him.

“Give me a second.” She said quietly, making her way to her cellphone on the coffee table.

Will give a small nod, before looking around the kitchen.

‘Where’s Jon and El?’ He thought.

The house was terribly quiet.

Will looked behind him and at Mom

Seeing her in the phone reminded him of what led to his head ache and weakness.

'I need to call Erica!’ He reminded himself.

“Hey mom, I forgot I was supposed, call the office back, is it alright if I go do that?”

He lied.

Listening intently to what was being said on the other line, she nodded.

“Be careful, please.” She said with warning.

Will nodded back at her as he began rushing up the stairs. But after his body began aching, and Mom sent another look of warning his way, he slowed down, taking his time.

Walking into his room, he quickly and quietly closed the door behind him.

Rushing over to his phone, he dialed the Sinclair number as fast as possible.

“Hello?” Lucas answered.

Will felt panic surge within.

“Hey Lucas, how’s it been?” He asked anxiously.

“Hey Will! Everything’s as good as it can be. You know how everything is.”

Lucas replied excitedly.

“Yeah, I know, and wish, things were better. But, you know, we have to take what we can get. Live the best we can in the moment.” Will said.

“Yeah, so how is everything going in the city?” Lucas asked.

“Everyone’s pretty-“

Will was cut off by another voice in the background.

'Erica!’

“Give me the phone nerd!” Will heard in the midst of the mini argument they started.

“Go away Lucas, mom needs you anyways!”

“No, you’re just saying that! And why do you want to talk to Will anyways, you barely spoke to him when he lived here!”

Will had to fight the urge to laugh.

But it only took a second for his heart to ache; smiles and stiffled laughter to disappear.

He missed them. All of them.

He heard Mrs. Sinclair come into the room, breaking up the argument.

Erica won the argument; their mom did need Lucas. So Will wasn’t surprised when every voice except hers disappeared.

“What do we have now?”

She asked in her sassy manner.

‘Strictly business I see.’ Will thought.

“Nose bleeds.” He responded.

Erica was silent for a moment.

“So you’re like her.” She said in a quiet and matter of fact way.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You’re like her. El! You’re like El. She has powers, she gets nosebleeds.”

“Yeah, but she grew up in a government lab. The worst that happened to me was the Upside Down.”

“Yeah, the Upside Down! You know, that place that literally killed you because of how toxic it was!”

Erica shouted in a whisper.

“I know, I know. But maybe not toxic enough to give me superpowers. I mean…I…I don’t know. Maybe that is where they’re from.”

Will was unsure now.

Where did his powers come from? Could they have come from the Upside Down?

He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Look Will.” Erica started with a sigh. “Maybe they didn’t come from the Upside Down. But I honestly can’t see them coming from anything; anywhere else.”

Another sigh.

“But regardless, you didn’t call to talk about where they came from. So, what do you have for me today?”

She asked.

Will went on to tell her about his flashback vision, his vision that began with Brenner, that ended with Billy and Hop.

“So, after your mom called, what happened?”

She questioned.

“I..I fainted, kind of. I fell and hit my head really hard, and I had another nosebleed. When my mom came into the room I had zero energy, and she had to carry me downstairs. I have an ice pack with me right now and I’m still in pain.”

“Wait, you lost energy after your vision? Yeah, you are definitely like El.” She said to herself.

“What?” Will made a face of confusion.

“El loses her energy all of the time. That’s what took her out last time, is it not?”

“Well yes, but that was months ago. Shouldn’t she have them back by now? If her energy was the problem, then why is she still powerless?”

Will was becoming exasperated.

El should have her powers back. It’s been about half a year now! Maybe something else is keeping her powers. But it still didn’t make since why _he_ had powers. Was Erica right? Did his powers just come from the Upside Down?

Will really couldn’t wrap his head around it now.

It didn’t make sense. It didn’t feel right; didn’t sit right.

And unfortunately for Will, the feeling in his guy made him feel like his issues were definitely deeper than the Upside Down.

“Hello! Earth to Will!”

Will and been nose deep in his thoughts, forgetting about Erica’s presence in the other line.

“Sorry, I was just…thinking about everything.”

Erica sighed, but Will could hear the smirk on her face.

“Look, Lucas is coming back, and he wants to talk to you. So is there anything else you need to tell me before I hand him the phone?”

She asked.

Will once again thought over everything, looking for details he might have forgotten.

“No, I think we’re all caught up on today’s episode.” He said.

“Ok, well I’ll give him the phone back.”

“Wait, Erica? I have to come back to Hawkins for business. Should I…should I try and show you one of these visions?”

Will asked.

“No. The boys will just get in our way. You’re only two hours away, maybe I can get my mom to drop me off at your place. Alone. She’s been talking about having things to do in the city anyways.”

She replied.

Will took a deep breath.

“Ok so when is she trying to do this?”

He asked.

“In like, two or three days. When are you coming to Hawkins?”

“In two days. Maybe you can come over the day after, if she’s coming into the city that day.”

Will said.

“Ok, yeah. I’ll talk with my mom about it. I’ll update you on what she says. I’ll probably just have her take me with her. I don’t know, we’ll see. Anyway, Lucas is here.”

With a quick goodbye, Erica handed the phone back to Lucas, the two of them getting into it again.

Will stiffled another laugh as Lucas took the phone.

They stayed on the phone for hours, catching up with each other.

Will felt a small weight lift off of his shoulders as they spoke.

The call only ended after three hours when mom rushed up the stairs to check on him.

She had been so distracted by her phone call, and her other two children’s arrival from the store.

Later that night, Will found life to be easy for a change.

He felt good; better.

Happier.

El and Jon were happy, finding out about their upcoming trip back to Hawkins.

Mom was happy. Happy seeing all of her kids act more like themselves.

More alive.

She was happy seeing Will better after the days events.

And though Will had a sense of dread about his powers in the lit of his stomach, he went to sleep easily.

Peacefully.


	12. We're Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an interesting interaction with El, that may be the result of their connection.
> 
> Half of it occurs while Will is on the phone with Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while lol. Part two may be posted tomorrow, but it might also take a minute so please, don't bite my head off lmao.

Will's meeting was tomorrow.

He was returning to Hawkins for the first time in almost four months.

It was still early in the afternoon, and his stomach bounced nervously as he got his things prepared.

He was anxious about seeing his friends more so rather than the meeting.

And though he had the meeting tomorrow, and a chance to see his old friends, he was most nervous about the day after, when he was back home in the city.

Erica would be visiting.

Mrs. Sinclair had plans to do some big shopping, that wasn't available back in Hawkins, thanks to Starcourt being shut down, with her sisters. They had been visiting for the past week; something Erica forgot to mention.

Her mother promised to drop her off at the Byers residence on their way to whatever stores they would be making their way to.

This is what made Will so nervous. Once Erica arrived, she planned on coaching him in a talk with El.

According to her it had to happen on that day exactly, because, and he quotes, "You and El have had enough time to get yourselves together. And once I get there, you two will sit down, and talk about your issues!"

Will shook the thoughts away as he got all of his needed paperwork together.

He feels that he's had a decent amount of time to gather his thoughts. He believes he'll be able to sit down and have a civil conversation without feeling any negative feelings towards El. But he doesn't know how he'll explain his powers to her.

Luckily, he had Erica by his side, opting to have him talk about their fight and feelings since she's returned from hiding two years ago, rather than his powers . But she also told him, after his talk with El, he needs to tell Mom and Jonathan about his powers.

He wasn't stressed about telling Mom, considering he told her when all of this began earlier on in the year. But he doesn't know how Jonathan will react.

He doesn't want to upset anyone.

Stress them out.

But he knows that it's something that has-needs, to happen. That's why he's using the rest of today, and tomorrow night to mentally prepare himself for any and all upcoming events.

'Wait till Mom hears Billy and Hop are alive.' He thought.

He shouldn't have said thought about it.

It caused his anxiety to skyrocket.

He felt bad.

Nauseous.

'What will Mom do when she finds out?!'

He was beginning to panic.

'You know what, she reacted well to Brenner and everything else I told her about my powers. Maybe she'll be calm? No, there's no way she'll stay calm! Hopefully….she just gets excited.'

With a huff, Will threw himself down on his bed.

Looking up, he began turning towards his TV, before hearing a faint noise.

He instead, turned towards his wall.

Their wall.

El could be seen on the other side, getting ready for tomorrow. She seemed to be moving excitedly, yet weirdly. Like there was something on her mind. Maybe she was scared.

Nervous?

She must've felt his presence on the opposite end, for Will watched as she perked up, looking at the wall.

She seemed to hesitate. But it wasn't long before he felt "the pull".

However it only lasted for seconds before she cut it off, turning away from the wall.

Will suddenly felt overwhelmed. A random sense of emotions rushing over him.

Sadness. Anger. Heartache. Hatred.

'He'll never talk to you, he hates you! Stop trying to reach out to him!'

Will stared at her back through the wall, amazed.

He was hearing her thoughts. And she was angry with herself.

'She thinks I hate her?' He thought.

Will watched as she stiffened, before slightly turning back to the wall.

'Will?' She had called out mentally. And she sounded hopeful.

Will's eyes widened.

After a moment a moment with no response, she turned back to the wall before her.

'I told you he hates you. You're so….stupid'

Will's heart broke in half at the sound of her thoughts.

She sounded so…defeated.

Like she had nothing left to fight. No reason to.

The overwhelming feeling was back. All of the emotions from before returning with it. Washing over him aggressively.

There was a warm sensation on his cheeks, and it didn't take long for him to realize he was crying.

Didn't take long to finally understand, that these are El's tears. Her emotions.

And he was feeling them…..for her?

"No Erica, you're not listening! She thinks I hate her! I was feeling _her_ emotions! Do you understand?!"

Will was pacing around his bedroom.

Mom had taken an extra shift, with Jon and El leaving less than thirty minutes prior. All of them leaving Will home alone.

"Will it's fine! I promise, it's just your powers. See, this is exactly why I'm coming over. You obviously need my help! When I get there you and El are gonna talk."

She started.

"And like I said the other day, you don't have to tell her about your powers, yet. But you do need to talk to her, this is getting ridiculous now!"

She exclaimed.

Will huffed, irritated. He knew that nothing about their situation was great, but he was trying his absolute best.

"Ok. When you get here, I'll talk to El. And as we planned, I'm telling Mom and Jonathan about everything else. We can tell El after everything's been figured out."

He replied. His voice sounded with pure sadness and exhaustion. He just couldn't stop thinking of how badly he's broken his sister's heart.

Waiting for Erica's response, he took a place on his bed.

There was a strange sensation behind him. Like there were eyes lingering on his backside.

Watching him.

Was….someone behind him?

Looking behind himself, Will did a double take.

_El_.

Will's eyes widened for the second time that day.

Standing up, he faced her.

'I thought she went with Jonathan.' He thought.

Maybe she would hear him?

He couldn't tell if she heard him. And she didn't give any acknowledgement to confirm whether or not she has, for El's expression mirrored his own.

Shock. Confusion.

Erica sighed on the other end, having gathered her thoughts.

"Look Will, I know you're tired of this whole situation. And I mean the whole thing- back when you went missing. But things can only go up from here, but only if we want it to, so if none of us are hittin' the Upside Down, hittin' the Russians, with everything we've got, then we'll never get out of this hole that we're in."

Will wanted to cry, knowing she was right.

He had been staring at El, who was standing in the corner of the room. But he knew he needed to have this conversation with Erica.

'Should I tell her about El?'

He wondered.

Shaking his head, he instead decided on turning his back to her. Once again giving Erica his full attention.

Turning around broke his heart. Making him feel as though he was ignoring his biggest problem. Creating more emotional problems.

'It's just for a second.' He reassured himself.

Shaking his head a second time, he took a deep breath, listening attentively as Erica continued.

"And I know El hurt you badly, because it was so unexpected, and we all know there are things that the two of you need to work out, together, and on your own persons. But you can't forget-we can't forget, that despite the fact that El is currently powerless, she knows more about this than we do. And she always will."

She started.

"Even if she doesn't think so. She's a key feature with, or without her powers, to finishing all of this. She knows more than we ever will."

She finished, more serious than he's ever heard.

"I won't forget." He stated simply.

He felt tears threating to spill over.

He could still feel El's presence behind him. She had begun moving around. So Will wasn't surprised when she moved towards the bed, taking a seat beside him.

"I just want all of this to be over. But I know that we have to be careful and patient, because there's so much room for error. And…." He inhaled deeply. "That, that's the frustrating part for me, because I just want to be done."

The dam had broken, flooding Will's cheeks.

He was tired of crying; of fighting. But he refused to allow himself to leave Hop behind.

To keep El and Mom from being at their happiest.

He knew saving Billy would bring a smile to Max's face.

And getting rid of the Russians, will put an end to all of this.

So though he was tired, he was prepared to fight.

El moved beside him, grabbing his attention. There were tears on her face, though she ignored them.

She took a moment to take a look at him.

She was hesitant on her next action, but she went through with it.

It caught Will by surprise.

El wrapped her right arm around Will's shoulders, pulling him in close.

Will didn't know how to react.

All of his previous emotions, from the past few months, from the past _year_ and so on, came rushing back.

She hurt him, badly. Broke his heart with her words. Made him feel unwelcomed.

Almost unloved.

If she says it, it must be true, and obvious to the rest of the world, right?

Meaning he is, and always will be vulnerable.

But this gesture, felt more than right.

Sure she hurt his feelings, made him feel as though there was something wrong with him. Like he wasn't normal.

But she didn't mean to.

And Will knows that for sure now.

Taking in a small breath, Will allowed himself to relax in El's touch.

This was how it should be.

They should be able to lean on each other for love and comfort. Not fight it other over their mistakes.

Like Erica had said.

Without thinking, he looked up into her eyes.

"I forgive you, El."

He spoke softly.

El's eyes widened, as a small smile spread across her face.

The smile, though small, seemed to be contagious.

Will felt his own lips curl upward.

Pulling themselves apart, El went to respond, before something caught her attention, and she disappeared before Will's eyes.

Will sat dumbfounded.

'What just happened?'

"Will?"

Will forgot Erica had been on the phone.

'Maybe I should go ahead and tell her what just happened...'

"Hey, sorry I got distracted. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow, and hopefully on Thursday, we can fix everything."

Saying goodbye to Erica, he felt pretty good about their call. About her advice.

Talking to her always have a sense of comfort he never knew he could receive from her.

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he went back to his room, planning on laying down.

But he couldn't stop wondering what happened to El.

How it happened.

Was he just hallucinating? Was El really there? Does she know that he forgives her?

When he went to turn the TV on, he stared at it intently, contemplating on willing a vision his way.

But he instead settled on watching cartoons until he fell asleep.

He managed to fall asleep almost immediately, after a few minutes of fighting it. But after what he could only assume was twelve minutes exactly, he heard a scream.

It wasn't too loud. But it was close. But it also didn't sound like someone was in danger, however it was enough to wake him up, so he figured it'd be best to stay awake until someone got home, just in case.

Settling back down in bed, he watched TV, trying to avoid letting his mind wander.

After fifteen minutes of television, El and Jonathan came home.

It caused him to think back on his conversation with Erica. The good and the bad of it.

And his interaction with El. It felt surreal, like he had been hallucinating the entire time.

He could hear El and Jon moving throughout the house.

'Should I go downstairs to her? You know what, no. I'm gonna wait until Thursday. Just don't say or do anything to screw it up!'

The last thing he remembers before his heavy eyelids forced themselves shut, were the ghost of lips lightly kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Will."


	13. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El visits Will in the void while he's on the phone with Erica. A little while after making it back home, she makes a quick decision that will most definitely affect the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a minute to get this one out, I'll try to get more out quicker, but there's no guarantee. However, I hope you enjoy.

Will has powers. El knows this.

She knew something was off, always had her suspicions.

But she never had proof.

She thought her powers had been in the process of returning, sometimes she could use them, sometimes she couldn’t.

And sure she does have some type of powers; she can hear Will’s thoughts, feel his emotions.

But she doesn’t have her Telekinesis.

Her Telepathy.

And it’s been Will all this time.

She had been observing him lately these past few weeks, watching him closely.

Waiting.

She waited for him to send _the pull_ out to her.

In some way.

She has sent _the pull_ out to him on many occasions, and she knows he has been receiving it.

But she doesn’t know what this all means.

How could this be possible? How did this happen? When did this happen?

Where did Will’s power s come from? How was his body able to process them? The only place they could’ve come from is the upside down, right?

And more importantly, what happened to her powers? Why haven’t they returned?

None of this really made sense. None of it.

But that didn’t even seem to be the weirdest part.

Because if El wasn’t mistaken, Mama knew about it.

About Will.

El's contemplated asking her about it many times, but she doesn’t want to risk saying anything she, if she is wrong.

But based on her suspicions, Mama definitely knows.

But it all seemed so odd to El.

Why hasn’t Mama mentioned it to her? Why hasn’t Will mentioned it? She knows she hurt him, and they never really communicated much in the past, but….surely he wouldn’t keep something this life altering from her, simply because she hurt his feelings.

Right?

‘I know he’s upset with me, but why wouldn’t he come to me for help? I know I lost my powers…but still…..’

El's thoughts trailed off with a sigh.

‘Maybe I should just go talk to him. Or…I don’t know….Something’s going on.’

Everything was just so confusing for her right now.

Maybe she should just wait for him. Maybe, he’s just as confused as she is.

Will has a meeting tomorrow.

Mama said they were going back to Hawkins for a day.

El was excited. She hasn’t seen Mike or Max since Thanksgiving weekend. And Jonathan seemed excited to see all of the older kids, especially Nancy, for obvious reasons.

But even though she couldn’t wait to see her old friends, and visit her hometown, her main priority right now, was fixing her odd relationship with her brother.

Walking into her bedroom, El went directly to her closet.

She went through several outfits, some matching sets. It took forever for her to find something she felt was nice enough to wear during her visit.

“I think Mike will like this.”

She said quietly to herself.

With a firm nod, the decision was final.

Gathering all of the other clothing items sprawled across her bed, she began mentally preparing herself to hang them all back in the closet, before deciding to throw them in a basket settled on the closet floor.

After dropping her load of laundry in the closet, she picked a pair of shoes, taking them back to her chosen outfit.

Placing the shoes next to her clothes, she couldn’t have been more satisfied.

“There we go. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow to come.”

She whispered.

Folding the clothes, she placed them and her shoes upon her dresser.

While doing so, she felt as though she was being watched.

It was a weird sensation that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, gave her goosebumps.

Like Will, when the Mind Flayer was around.

Turning completely around, she was faced with the wall to the left of her bed.

She knew Will was in his room, but she doubted he wanted anything to do with her. She fully understands and doesn’t blame him for wanting her to keep her distance.

So she knows she should leave him be.

And yet, she feels the familiar need to reach out to him.

“Don’t do it, El.”

She muttered under her breath.

But she couldn’t help herself.

Couldn’t fight the urge to perform the action that felt so odd, yet so natural.

Like she’s been doing it her whole life.

She sent _the pull_ , regretting it immediately.

“No!”

She yelled out in hushed, irritated tone.

She cut the connection off before Will could feel it.

Comprehend it.

Or so she thought.

El turned around again, facing the wall she had previously been facing.

She wanted to cry so badly. It seemed like she can never catch a break.

When one problem ends, another begins.

She was angry. She was sad. Her heart was aching.

And Will hates her.

'He'll never talk to you, he hates you! Stop trying to reach out to him!’

She thought.

‘She thinks I hate her?’

It was faint. Far away. Almost sound like she was in the void.

But she heard it.

Heard him.

It sent a chill down her spine; caused her to stiffen. She could feel his eyes on her, despite there being a wall, which separated them.

This in itself didn’t make sense, but she assumed it’s just something he can do; see people through walls.

But why can she hear him?

Slightly turning back to their conjoined wall, she called out to him mentally.

‘Will?’

She felt his presence. His eyes. But he gave no response.

El sighed.

And the hurt was back; the anger, the sadness, all of it returned.

She turned back to the wall before her, her back facing Will.

‘I told you he hates you! You’re so….stupid.’

In that moment, El felt as though her heart had shattered. Everything hurt. Like someone had punch her square in the chest.

But it was weird.

It was almost as of she were feeling it through someone.

Was this because of Will?

She lost herself to her feelings, and the hurt took over her.

It exploded without warning, and she couldn’t stop the river from flowing.

She just felt so conflicted.

In her mind, her only options were to talk to Will, and be completely ignored, or get into an argument with him over everything and nothing. Or keep her distance, and possibly risk damaging what little of their relationship they had left.

“I can’t do either. He’s gonna hate me either way.”

She sobbed quietly.

It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down.

By this point she couldn’t feel Will’s presence.

And she no longer felt his eyes peering at the back of her head.

She heard him leave his room, go out into the hallway, where he spoke to Mama and Jonathan about tomorrow.

Wiping her face of its final tears, she quickly and quietly rushed out of her room, and into the bathroom.

They hardly noticed her.

Taking a look in the mirror, she studied her face.

Her nose, along with her cheeks, were a crimson red. She looked sick, like she’s caught the latest flu bug.

After the breakdown she just had, she feels like she has.

Coming out of her daydream, she turn the faucet on and began washing her face. The water drained as much of the redness as it possibly could.

And just in time.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Hey El, I’m going to drop a friend off at work. Wanna come, even if it’s just for the ride?”

Jonathan’s voice vibrated off the walls.

El sighed as she splashed more water on her face. Grabbing a hand towel off of a folded pile placed above the toilet, she dried herself off.

Plastering on a fake smile, she opened the door.

“Sure, a ride sounds nice.”

Her voice quivered, and she knew Jonathan noticed, but he smiled at her, choosing to ignore it

“Knew it.” He said with a light chuckle.

El was extremely grateful for his decision. She knew Mama would’ve stressed, had she of known El was upset and crying.

“Hey Jonathan, please make sure you’re back soon.”

Mama called out, walking back into the hall.

Before El or Jon could ask why, they noticed she was wearing her ER scrubs.

“Oh right, Mom’s taking a co-worker's shift. She’ll be back by 2:30.” Jon said looking at El.

“We won’t be long.”

Mama nodded, looking over at Will, who was looking through the hall cabinet.

Jonathon and El followed her gaze to their brother, knowing what she was thinking.

“Will, wanna take a ride with us?”

Jon asked.

Will simply shook his head. A small “no thanks” could be heard from his direction.

Mama sighed, but didn’t put up a fight. Moving towards the stairs, she gave Jonathan one final look.

“Please hurry back.”

And with that, she was on her way.

Jonathan’s friend lived and hour away, his job a little ways further.

If El took a guess on it, she would say about another thirty minutes.

By the time they had picked him up, the exhaustion of the past few hours began taking a toll on her.

She could feel her eyelids growing heavier. And much to her distaste, they forced themselves shut.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by pitch blackness, with little shines of light, and….water?

Looking around herself, El couldn’t have been more confused.

'Am I…in the void?’

She thought.

How is this possible, aren’t her powers gone? Did they just decide to come back? What’s going on?

El continued walking through the empty space, unsure of why she so suddenly spawned there, after all this time.

El felt as though she’d been roaming for hours on end with no escape.

It wasn’t until she heard a familiar voice, that she felt hopeful for something.

“No Erica, you’re not listening! She thinks I hate her! I was feeling _her_ emotions! Do you understand?!”

El stood shocked. Her legs locking in fear, holding her in place.

“Will!”

She yelled out.

But he didn’t hear her.

Running in his direction, she called out a second time. But she stopped dead in tracks when everything became distorted.

Changed; her environment was changing.

The void, the darkness, the slim lighting, everything turned in to white walls decorated with paintings.

Paintings she has witnessed the creation of.

Will’s paintings.

She heard his voice first, prior to seeing his bed.

Prior to seeing him.

He had been on the phone, with whom she can’t remember, but she could hear their voice.

A females voice; a familiar one.

Definitely someone from Hawkins. Maybe Nancy? Or Robin!

El had been so deep in thought trying to decipher who Will was speaking to, that it took her a moment to fully realize, that he had been staring right at her, eyes wide.

They stood staring each other down, too shocked and confused to move.

Before she could even think about making a move, El heard a sigh on the phone.

“Look Will, I know you’re tired of this whole situation. And I mean the whole thing-back when you went missing. But things can only go up from here, but only if we want it to, so if we aren’t hittin' the Upside Down, hittin’ the Russians, with everything we’ve got, then we’ll never get out of this hole that we’re in.”

El recognized the voice this time, so much so, that she could pin the mouth it came out of.

It was Erica, Lucas's little sister.

Will looked upset by her words.

And El found herself fighting the urge to to cry.

He had been staring at her, sadness in his eyes.

‘Should I tell her about El?’

She heard.

El watched as he shook his head, instead turning away from her. She could feel his heartache as he did so.

‘It’s just for a second.’

He thought.

He felt bad about turning away from her?

Upon hearing these words, El once again tried not to cry.

“And I know El hurt you badly, and we all know there are things that the two of you need to work out, with each other, and on your own persons. But you can’t forget-we can’t forget, that despite the fact that El is currently powerless, she knows more about this than we do. And she always will.”

El watched as Will listened to Erica’s advice.

And as she did so, she fought with herself internally, trying to decide whether or not it’d be a good idea to move from her place in the corner of her brother’s room.

After a moment of debating her next move, she walked over to where Will was now sitting on his bed.

“I just want all of this to be over. But I know that we have to be careful and patient, because there’s so much room for error. And…..” El listened as Will trailed off, taking in a deep breath. “That, that’s the frustrating part for me, because I just want to be done.”

He continued.

El felt hot tears slowly seeping down her face.

Wiping them away, she took a peak at Will, seeing his cheeks flooded with his own tears.

She could feel his exhaustion overpowering him.

He wanted to give up.

It broke her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to fix it.

El moved next to him, contemplating her next move. She wanted to make him feel better, but she wasn’t sure any gesture of hers was welcomed by him.

She noticed him staring at her with big doe like eyes, and it just made her feel miserable.

‘You did this to him. He was fine before you opened the gate.’

She scolded herself mentally.

Staring back into his beautiful eyes, El took a deep breath, figuring this was a now or never type of situation.

In one swift move, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

She could feel his emotions running wild.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to interact with her, because she hurt him. Said those terrible words to him, and threw a fit, all because she was having a bad day.

And El regrets it.

But she really wants to fix it.

Really needs to fix it.

Coming out of her thoughts, El heard Will let out a small breath, relaxing into her side.

She was surprised. Surprised that he welcomed her touch, though he was hesitant. Surprised that he didn’t immediately tear away from her when she initially made the gesture.

But she was more surprised by his words.

“I forgive you, El.”

His voice was soft; a little quiet, but more importantly, it was genuine.

El's heart stopped.

Did he actually just say this?

El looked down at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his hazel gaze.

With her eyes wide, she couldn’t stop the small smile threatening to spill on her face. And it only grew wider when she noticed one appearing on Wills' lips.

Lightly pushing Will away from her, El went to respond.

She knew Will was still on the phone with Erica, so she didn’t want to take up their time.

She met Will's gaze with her own a final time, opening her mouth, the words on the tip of her tongue.

But before she could say something; anything, she heard another voice. It grabbed her attention, removing it from Will and his words.

“El. El!”

It was Jonathan.

Everything around El changed swiftly. One minute she was on her brother’s bed, finally getting the chance to apologize and reconcile with him. And the next she’s back in the void, staring at her eldest sibling, who’s voice is echoing around her.

El stalked towards Jon, unsure of what was happening.

She immediately picked up that though she was walking closer to him, his voice was much louder than it should’ve been. Way too loud.

And he..looked…….strange.

Getting a better glance at him, El looked on, seeing him glitch?

Yeah, glitch sounds right.

He was twitching aggressively, and his call faded as another noise took its place. A loud one. Louder than Jonathan. And it was still getting louder.

It sounded like static.

Quickly covering her ears, with pain written on her face, El could only stand and watch.

Listen.

Jonathan's glitch was growing worse by the second, his violent twitch bring forth agony onto him.

The static began to clear away into Jonathan screaming.

No, screeching.

It was a familiar screech, one with a growl.

One El knows all too well.

Preparing to take off running into nothingness, El witness an absolute horror, as her brother turned into someone she never thought she’d see again.

The Demogorgon.

El’s breathing picked up. She was terrified. There was nowhere for her to go, and she was sure he’d get to her before she could escape.

And that’s exactly what happened.

El took off as the Demogorgons' attention shifted towards her. He quickly followed behind, unbothered by the water.

“Jonathan!”

El called out to her brother, hoping he’d hear.

But she wasn’t hopeful, and for good reason, as it wasn’t long until she felt the long, clawed fingers of the creature behind her, grab ahold of her. It felt like her unfortunate run in with the Mind Flayer in the cabin. When he grabbed her leg, leaving a part of him behind.

El screamed.

Her vision blurred, knees going weak. She became groggy and was sure this is how she truly died.

She was scared. Scared was an understatement. She was petrified.

How will Mama react? And what about Jon and Will? Will they ever find her again? What’s going to happen?

El tried her hardest to fight against the Demogorgons’ grasp, but it was no use.

Using all of her strength, she continued to struggle. As her mind clouded more and more, she heard the words of her brother, the words that painted her surprised just minutes before this happened. The words she didn’t get a chance to respond to.

And now she never may get that chance.

“I forgive you, El.”

El felt a stream of tears fall from her eyes as she struggled. But as Will’s words echoed through her head, El felt the power of the Demogorgon dominating.

She cried out, once again giving her all to fight.

“I forgive you, El.”

Will’s words repeated themselves.

El let out a chocked sob.

“I’m sorry Will! I’m sorry all of this happened!”

Releasing another sob, El fell limp in the Demogorgons’ arms, letting him ultimately, win the battle.

She heard his screech echo throughout the void one last time, before everything turned black.

“El!”

El bolted upright, a scream bottled in her throat. She was covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face.

Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, she released the scream.

“El! El, it’s just me. It’s just me.”

El turned to her right, coming face to face with Jonathan.

Out of instinct, she backed away from him, checking her surroundings.

After a movement of coming to and taking in her environment, and seeing that she was in Jon’s car, which was parked in the garage, she took a deep breath.

Jonathan slowly reached over, trying not to frighten her. He had experience with dealing with her nightmares, so he wasn’t worried she’d stay in her current state for long.

Seeing Jon’s arm bought back the memory of the Demogorgon and his clawed hands.

The fear began making its way back up, but El didn’t back away from Jon. Instead, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, her tears soaking through her shirt.

“Hey, it was just a nightmare, you’re ok. It’s ok.”

Jonathan soothed.

It wasn’t ok, and El knew that. Something’s wrong, very wrong, and she doesn’t know what it is. What it means.

But Jon’s words still managed ease her stress.

“Hey.” He started, pulling back to see her face. “Why don’t we go inside, get comfy in our pajamas, and watch a movie, hmm? We can make some popcorn, or a big ice cream sundae, whatever you want.”

He finished.

El took another deep breath, too terrified to actually look Jon in the eyes, afraid she’ll see the Demogorgon, but too afraid to let go of him.

“No… no scary movies?”

She asked.

“No scary movies.”

Jonathan replied, a small chuckle sounding from his throat.

He had a small smile on his face, one that made El feel a lot better.

She nodded, allowing the tugging sensation at her lips bring forth a smile of her own.

“And hey, if you want to talk about whatever you just saw, we can. But you don’t have to, alright?”

He added, helping her out of the car.

The house was quiet, but El wasn’t surprised. It was almost 1:00.

“I’ll get everything started, you go ahead and get changed.” Jon said, walking into the kitchen.

El nodded as she started for the stairs, her memory of Will and her interaction with him, flooding her mind.

“I forgive you, El.” These words made her so happy, like she was on top of the world. But she didn’t know if it actually happened. Like her altercation with the Demogorgon, it seemed real.

Felt real.

But she couldn’t tell.

Walking into her room, she grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of shorts she spotted in her drawers, changing into them quickly. After grabbing her phone charger, and a small blanket, she headed out of the room.

While exiting her room, she contemplated asking Will if he’d like to join them.

'He's probably not even awake.’

She thought.

She tried walking away, go back downstairs, but she couldn’t. She remembered that after Will forgave her, she was going to reply, properly apologize to him.

But she still didn’t know if any of that was real.

“I should still apologize to him.”

She whispered.

With a twist of her lips and a long exhale, El moved towards his door. Opening it slowly, she was relieved to find him asleep.

She crept over to him, unsure of what her plan was.

She doesn’t want to wake him up. She doubts she’d say anything if he was awake and vise versa. Besides, he needs to get enough rest for tomorrow, so waking him up wouldn’t be smart.

“El, everything’s ready!” Jon yelled from downstairs.

Will stirred to the volume of his voice.

Taking another deep breath, El moved Will’s bangs out of his face. They’ve grown a lot longer since their move, as well as the rest of his hair.

She didn’t want to keep Jon waiting, nor did she want to risk waking Will up, while she stood at his beside, staring.

'Because that wouldn’t be creepy.’

She thought with a chuckle.

The sound of her quiet, muffled amusement caused Will to stir a second time, but it didn’t seem like he’d be waking up anytime soon.

“El!”

Jonathan called out a second time, and El cringed at the volume of his voice, but Will didn’t move.

She relaxed, as she once again found herself in a now or never situation.

With a third, and final deep breath, she again moved Will’s bangs back from his face. But rather than stare down at him, the action was immediately followed by her leaning down, and placing a light kiss upon his forehead.

“I’m sorry Will.”

She whispered.

Again not wanting to risk waking him up, she rushed out of the room.

While downstairs her mind began to race with different questions and theories. But all in all, she felt much better, and more hopeful on her relationship with Will.

She and Jon managed to get through three bowls of ice cream, and two bags of popcorn before El fell asleep.

And though she had fun with Jon, and had hope on her situation with Will, she found it hard to ignore that ever growing feeling of dread, stationed in the pit of her stomach.

Something’s coming. Something big.


	14. We're Stronger Together: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Byers's are on their way to hawkins, while they're on the road, El and Will patch things up, but when Jonathan and El spend some time alone before visiting their friends, he notices something is up with El, and he has a sneaking suspicion it may have something to do with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will most likely be posted later today or tomorrow. Enjoy!.

El was nervous.

They had only been on the road for thirty minutes, and she felt as though she was gonna pass out. It wasn’t even the fact that she had been away from home for so long now, but the fact that she didn’t know what was to be expected. How her friends would greet her. How they feel about her. And it was killing her slowly inside; not knowing.

You’d think they’d jump with glee when they see her. That they’d trample over all of the Byers’, fighting over who gets to hug who. But El wasn’t so sure that would happen now. Not with their current situation.

She has spoken to Mike and Max on a few separate occasions about herself and Will. She explained to them and herself each time that it was just a small altercation. Except it was anything, but small, for it stalled and almost wiped away every little ounce of their already broken friendship. Yeah….definitely small.

Talking to Mike and Max in the moment seemed like a great idea. Made her feel better. But now, it’s what made her so nervous about going back home. With the two of them knowing what’s going on, at least one of them must’ve told Lucas and Dustin. And Dustin must’ve told Steve, who in turn spoke to Nancy about it—which explains why El heard Jonathon talking about it with Nancy a few days later. And why leave out Erica and Robin.

So, everyone knows.

El threw herself farther into her seat, crossing her arms with a huff. She looked around herself, taking a moment to observe her weird reality. Mama sat in the driver seat, with Jon on the passenger side, both engrossed in a conversation. El listened for a minute or two as they playfully argued about the topic they were speaking on. She noticed that their smiles were bright. Really bright. Like as if the past three years never happened, but she was still somehow in their lives. Like Hop was still in their lives.

Trying to push down all the sadness that was beginning to uproar within her, she turned away from the conversation, her eyes moving to her left. Will was stationed two seats over, focusing on some paperwork he never got around to. He suddenly lifted his head up to meet her gaze, probably feeling her eyes on him. El caught his eyes, staring at them longingly. She wanted something to happen, but she was unsure of what to do in this moment. Will made no move to speak to her, but El wasn’t surprised. Why would he want to?

Instead, he provided her with the faintest of smiles, one that told her he was trying to be polite. El tried to figure out what he was thinking, but his mind seemed to be blank. Not knowing what he was thinking felt strange to her. She was becoming quite fascinated by their newfound telepathic bond, that she was now growing used to.

Coming out of a small distraction with little memories here and there of their bond, El focused once more on her brothers’ eyes. Yeah, he made no move to speak to her physically, but his eyes…..well his eyes were telling her something completely different. Something that held a strong feeling behind it.

Sincerity.

El felt her mind surge for something. Something to connect to, something real, like an object, and it didn’t take long to find it. It was like a power cord being plugged into an outlet.

A connection was made. This was her outlet. Their “ _pull_ ”. 

Their watchful gazes never waivered. Not even as they sought out their connection and found it. And when they did, Will smiled. A real smile, with teeth. El couldn’t hold her own smile back after that. So, she let it grow to match his own as his voice flowed smoothly in her mind.

“I meant what I said El. I forgive you.”

El couldn’t hide the shock on her face, nor her happiness. Her smiled seemed to grow wider the more she thought about the words just spoken.

“So I wasn’t dreaming.” She thought. “Well, I meant what I said as well, Will. I’m sorry.”

She paused at this, remembering he had been asleep when she apologized. The chances of him hearing her were slim, she thought.

Sensing her internal confusion, Will was quick to put her at ease.

“Oh, is that right?” He asked playfully. “Well, again, as I said, I forgive you. I would also like to thank you—for the kiss, I mean. I was having trouble sleeping before that.”

El let out a small chuckle. She assumed he had still been completely unconscious when she planted the kiss upon his forehead. To hear him acknowledge it with a toothy grin, made her feel like nothing in her life could ever go wrong again. It made her feel secure. Safe.

With a simple hum to herself, El turned her attention back to the window. But not before noticing how quiet Mama and Jonathan had become. Not before noticing them exchange looks, while also trying to look between herself and Will without being caught. 

The rebuild of their old Hawkins home was coming along nicely.

Jonathan dropped Mom and Will off at their meeting, before driving himself and El to the old Byers’ home. Jon didn’t understand the whole point of Will doing this—rebuilding the house much bigger and better, when they now lived two hours away. They were originally supposed to rent the house out, was that still the plan? How long do they plan on renting it, and for how much? And most importantly, why has Mom allowed him to do this?

Jonathan didn’t dwell on this too much. He knew eventually he’d get answers. Besides, that wasn’t what bothered him. What bothered him, was the sense of false hope. The thought in the back of his mind chanting over and over again, ‘We’re moving back to Hawkins when this is finished’.

He wanted to believe it. Even wanted to believe this was Moms’ plan all along; move them out of town, upgrade the house, and then move back in. But that isn’t how life works. Not his life at least.

Shaking the thoughts away, he stood admiring this familiar, yet brand new environment. He was only brought out of admiration when he noticed El behind him, lost in thought. She looked glum, like her biggest wishes were just turned down. Dejected.

“Hey, everything alright?” He asked slowly.

El jumped, clearly unaware of his presence and their surroundings. This made Jon concerned. What could she have been focusing so hard on, that she forgot what was happening—where they currently stood?

“El?” Jon spoke quietly. “You ready to go to the Wheelers’?”

He assumed maybe she was just a little upset they didn’t go directly there to see their friends after dropping Mom and Will off, but her reaction to the question seemed to have made her looked more upset.

“No.” Jonathan heard after a short while.

It was strange, so strange. Ever since they left Hawkins, all El wanted was to go back. Go back to her first home in Mike’s basement. Go back to the cabin, where she spent so much time building a relationship with a grumpy man she grew to love—who loved her back. But now the opportunity was just a short drive away, and she didn’t want to go?

Jon sighed, not understanding. “Does this have something to do with Will?” He asked timidly.

“No…well, yes.” Her response was immediate.

She took a deep breath. She made a face, letting him know she wanted to talk about it, but didn’t want to be a burden. Jon gave a small smile, walking over to a bench left for construction workers on break. Sitting down, he motioned for her to follow his actions.

“We’ve got pretty much all day.” He said quietly.

Once El sat down, she took another deep breath, ready to elaborate. She took a moment to start, but she eventually got there. Jonathan placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly to let her know he was there for her.

While listening to her, Jon couldn’t help, but think this would be easier with Will by her side. Which to him, was a fairly weird and questionable thought. 


End file.
